My Only Hope
by ZGeminilol23
Summary: There is a vampire slayer coming into town, and her name is Erin. Her only purpose was to return to her dad's birthplace and discover her hidden ancestry. Little did she know, she would run into a certain Salvatore and a Original from her past, Elijah. Though she does not remember, she struggles over what lies in her heart and her duty. Can Elijah be her only hope? Mid-Season 2
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

It seems that the memories we hold dear are the most precious to cherish. Especially when you lose the ones you loved so dearly. But life moves on, in its never changing cycle of life and death. We are all entwined with the gifts of nature, but cursed by those who have abominated this pure Earth. Where the impossible exists and things are not as they appear. I stepped out of my apartment with my helmet and handed the key to my realtor agent.

"Moving again, Erin?" He asked me in his old, conversational voice.

"Yep, maybe someday I'll get this right," I answered solemnly.

"This place was a lot safer when you came along," he persuaded discreetly.

"I know, let's pray that it stays that way."

I readjusted my leather jacket and burgundy crop top. I fixed the belt on my spandex jeans that went down to my ankles. While I strutted down the street, my black pumps covered my feet, and I positioned my _Dolce & Gabana_ sunglasses over my eyes. I wrapped my long, fiery hair in a bun and slip on my helmet. After traveling for a couple of months, I thought it would be best to go and visit my Uncle Karl in Virginia. Last I heard was that he moved to a small town called Mystic Falls. My uncle never really liked to be around people and since a part of my family originated from the town, it made sense to go and acquire some ancient history about my ancestry. My family history meant something to my dad, and he would have wanted me to go back and see where he grew up.

I l hopped on my Ducati, revved the vehicle to life, and sped off. It was about a five in a half hour drive from Newport to Mystic Falls, and I knew I will probably enter the city when the sun went down. I grew up in a sheltered life, with my father and mother and my older half-siblings. After my father died, I was treated with such brutality and pain by my family. Fortunately, I was able to escape when I went to Colombia University. I majored in Creative Writing and Supernatural Discoveries. After I graduated, I traveled around to Europe and found peace. But somewhere, deep inside, I felt something was missing.

I was like Indiana Jones, but the cooler version. Ancient histories of supernatural creatures that walked the Earth were my life's work. I recorded all that I researched in to my journal. I believed in anything mystical, from vampires to werewolves to anything else that existed unnatural. I know what you're thinking. When I mention that my family history meant something to me, it did. My ancestors were the decedents of powerful slayers that were born to protect good and fight evil.

I reached Mystic Falls at the quarter of nine, and it was very cloudy and quiet. _A storm is probably coming, I thought_. My lights were on and I was traveling down a narrow road through trees on each side of me, which made it even more dangerous. I scanned through the thick forest and saw something moving fast. I had some kind of vision, which allowed me to slow down time with my own mind. This shadow image was no doubt a vampire and he wasn't alone. They were constantly moving at the same speed my Ducati was going, maybe faster, but I decided to go a little faster to excite their hunt. I put my Ducati on autopilot and open the secret compartment which held my weapons. I took out two stakes, and a small bottle of vodka, along with a lighter.

I stored the stuff inside of my jacket and kept out one stake. I took the vehicle off from autopilot and saw out of the corner of my right eye that one was headed my direction. I lifted the motorcycle up and pushed myself from the motorcycle with my feet and twirled in the air. I stabbed one in the heart and waited for the next one. It pushed me to the ground, but then I flipped back up.

"You're hot?" He told me and I smiled wickedly.

"Thanks!" I plunged my heel into his heart and twirled myself around and kicked him hard in the chest. "But you're dead!" I panted.

I made a fire around them and threw down my vodka, causing a huge explosion. I went back to my Ducati that was waiting for me and decided to find the old house. I felt the adrenaline rushing through every vein in my body. I reached the old McAdams house and parked my motorcycle in the garage. The house looked the same, but it's been eighteen years since I have been here. The three-story 1864 Victorian house with red shingles, the dark blue paint, the small porch, and the white painted fence were no more than a memory to me. It was a summer, 18 years ago, where I was running around the front yard like a happy little girl. This house was full of memories, with my dad's gnomes my mother's Rose garden. I took off my helmet and let my hair down.

I knocked on the door twice, but there was no answer.

"That's odd." I looked inside the mailbox and found stacks of mail and the spare key he always would leave. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me.

"Uncle Karl!" I called out, placing the items on the dining table. "You there?" No reply. I scanned the rooms and closed every window I saw open. There was no sign of my uncle. I skimmed the mail and then I saw a huge, thick letter that lay on his letter unopened. I looked at it and it had my full name on it, _**Erin Anya McAdams**_. I opened the clasp and saw two bundles of 100 dollar bills, a few insurance papers, and a letter with my initials on it. I unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear my loving niece,_

_For some time now, I contracted an illness that lead to my death before you will arrive to visit me. I wish I could have seen your sparkling, blue eyes, your adorable smile, and how you have grown and resembled like your father. I left a secret note in your Ducati. Of course there are certain codes you have to unlock, but I know that my clues will aid you. __**Use them wisely.**__**Evil has returned to Mystic Falls, and I wished that you be on you guard at all times.**__ About a century ago, when the founding families had gotten rid of the __**demons**__ that once lived here, they decided to come back and take revenge on this town. You have been well taught and I know you will make me proud. Your father once said that you always had a clever way of thinking. Follow you heart always._

_ Love, _

_Uncle Karl_

_**P.S. I left you some money for you .If you need any more, the bank account number is inside this letter. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Day

_**Chapter 2: The Second Day **_

After rereading the letter, I knew that my uncle would not have died so easily. Not even a disease could have taken his life. My father always taught me to never go looking for trouble. Not that it has been my fault, but over the years trouble seemed to have found me. After I woke up, I found the secret note in my Ducati. I placed it in the china cabinet with all the important documents that I found last night. Waking up early, I poured some Frosted Flakes in a little bowl, along with low fat milk. Eating slowly, I skimmed through my IPhone for the nearest bookstore in Mystic Falls. I got a location and decided to get ready. As I was getting ready, I founded a couple of my old clothes-especially my ripped, black jeans.

It was around 2 pm, when I brushed through my hair and tied it in a bun. I wore my jeans with a white crop top. Lastly, I put on my leather jacket and slipped into my hot pink and black faux leather wedges. I took out my tiny wallet and place a couple of hundreds in them and stuff some in my bra. I took the bank account number card and also put that in my wallet. I place my wallet in the inside pocket of my jacket and grabbed my helmet. I locked the door and put on my helmet and ignite my** baby**. She purred herself to life and I gave myself a spin into town.

I followed the directions to the bookstore and had a look around the store. I was in need of a new journal, and found a nice black one. After a half an hour of digging and searching, I bought one and conveniently went a couple of blocks to the Mystic Grill. I walked to the bar and slipped in to a seat. I let my hair down, and shook it wildly to tame the strands.

"What will it be, sugar?" I arched my eyebrows curiously at the bartender.

"Hmm…let me get a…_madras_, easy on the rocks." I watched him as he cleaned the counter.

"Sure thing, babe." As I tapped my finger nails on the counter, someone on my right leaned against the bar right next to me. Out of the corner of my right eye, I took a glimpse at the dark, leather jacket and the dashing, raven hair that was messy, but sexy. His piercing, but ice blue eyes scanned the room, until it fell on my blue crystals. I turned my head back around, and my drink was placed next to me.

"Bourbon," was all he said, and then he leaned back to take a full look at me as I sipped my drink. "You're not around from here, are you?" I leaned back in my seat, and absorbed the question silently.

"What makes you say that?" I responded, crossing my legs and glanced back at the dark haired stranger. The bartender came back with his drink and asked if I needed anything else.

"No thank you," I replied.

"Well, I would have notice someone as gorgeous as you in this small and monotonic town; where everybody knows everybody," he taunted, while rolling his eyes. Then, he gave me a sly smirk, as I swirled the ice around in my drink.

"Well, I have to say in my defense I'm not that hard to find," I answered honestly. He looked surprised by my response. "But ultimately you're half-right…just got back in town last night."

"Really? You have family here?" He inquired curiously as he sipped his bourbon.

"Yeah…my Uncle Karl. Did you know him?" I asked, running a hand through my wild hair.

"Yeah, he was quite a _taste_ to this town." As my eyes immediately went back to his, my jaw clenched. "I mean after all, he turned out to have a _delicious_ personality. I share my condolences to you. Are you his daughter?" One word I thought, _vampire_. I sniffed the air and inhaled the typical arrogant odor of the dangerous predator in front of me. Only vampires like him, conceited and prominent, would use farcical puns to describe their prey. And my uncle was one of _**his**_.

"His niece, but thank you for your high and mighty words of my benevolent uncle. I did not know my uncle was so _appealing_ to you. He must have been a _die _for." He looked at me smirking, and I remained calm and collect, not giving anything away.

"Oh yeah…he was quite the catch for the ladies." When he turned his back towards me, I pressed against my jacket, to feel the stake I left inside since yesterday.

"Well, it was nice to meet you…" I dug into my shirt to get the bill and threw it nonchalantly on the counter, next to my empty glass.

"Damon...Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand, and I grasped tenderly it.

"Mr. Salvatore," I repeated.

"It was nice getting to know you…" he trailed.

"Erin…Erin McAdams." We let go and with final goodbyes, I left the Grill. I immediately headed back to my motorcycle when I was thrown to the wall. I was flat on my back and looked back up at the familiar face. I was grabbed by the collar of my jacket and pulled to the wall. He began looking straight into my eyes.

"So let's try this again…who are you and what are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" I bit my lip, pretending to be in fear, before having a big fat smile on my face.

"You know the funny thing about vampires, is that they think they can compelled the whole entire human race." I twisted his arm quickly and pushed him to the wall. Now I had the upper hand. "You know what the best part of my job is that when I find cocky and arrogant vamps like you, I get to show them who's in charge."

"What…are…you?" Damon struggled.

"All you need to know is that I am a bit stronger than your typical human and I'm not someone you can mess with. Buh-bye." I threw him across the trash cans without a second thought. I ran to my vehicle, purring it to life, and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

_**Chapter 3: Settling In**_

"Thank you Uncle….as if my work isn't enough," I whispered as I spread all the documents on the table. A couple of days passed after my incident with Damon Salvatore, the vampire. So my research was true; The Salvatores and Katerina Petrova existed. And the legend of the sun and moon curse was also true. Which means the Petrova Doppelganger was alive. But I guess that what happens when you read a lot of supernatural inquiries and get your hands on some ancient past. As I looked through the message where it contained a secret coded message I had to break. Unfortunately, I was lacking some information. I took out my phone and dialed my best friend.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Claire…hey!" I answered. I held the phone in between my ear and shoulder, as I skimmed through some books on the table. Claire was my best friend in New York that I met at Columbia. She was that person who I could always confide in, and we did everything together. Through thick and thin, we were like sisters.

"Hey! Are you in Mystic Falls?" She wondered.

"Yep…in this town of boredom."

"You could always come back to New York?" I smiled at her idea. New York was my life. Ever since I went to college there, I knew I could never leave New York. The lights, the life, the passion, the memories; they were a part of me.

"I know…but I have to take care of some business here. Do you remember those Celtic coded textbooks in the library of our condo?"

"The one right next to your bedroom with the green sash wrapped around it?"

"Yep, that's the one. Can you FedEx it here to me, in less than a week?" I placed the book back on the table.

"Sure…um…both volumes right?" She clarified.

"Yep, I'm going to need both." Suddenly, my doorbell rang. "Uh, Claire I have to go. Somebody just rang my doorbell."

"Sure no problem..." She trailed.

"I'll talk to you later." She hanged up and I slipped my phone back in my pocket. I opened the door and found Damon Salvatore leaning against the door frame, with another guy who had a lighter shade of hair, and a serious expression on his face. I ran a hand through my hair, to comb out the tangles.

"Messy…messy house Erin, didn't your uncle ever teach you some manners."

"Of course he did. Please and thank you…get the fuck off my porch." He smirked.

"I always enjoy a fiery redhead…so feisty, especially in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, bloodsucker. Fucking a vampire is not my to-do list today."

"What if it is?" He taunted, about to touch my hair, but I slapped his hand away.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"Let's get to the point." All he did was smile. "I didn't think you would take defeat so easily last week. But I see you had to bring your brother in this. So…what do you want boys?" I questioned out of exasperation.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked. I took a glance at him.

"My dear Stefan, I know _everything_. I know the _secret_, but ancient history of this town and the origin of its vampires. Not that I would care anyways, I have other things to do-vampires to kill and such."

"You know, I brought my brother out here to talk some sense into you. But I could just resort to my way, which is a little bloodier." Damon smirked darkly.

"How? Last time I checked you haven't been invited in, and I kicked your ass a couple of days ago. I wouldn't push it, if I were you." He stared at me darkly, angered that I best him at his words.

"We just need answers," Stefan said calmly. I decided to have my fun.

"Yes and no…to get to the other side. I really hate vampires and I enjoy slaying them in my sleep," I smiled and giggled flirtatiously.

"As much as we liked to hear your love obsession about killing our kind, we need you to comply," Damon said, feeling testy.

"Why should I? Am I threat now, vampire?" I taunted, uncrossing my arms.

"Okay, there is a whole lot of evil coming to this town and we need you to tell us who you're working for."

"A whole lot of evil…hmm…" I scratched my head and asked, "Do you mean Klaus?"

"What do you know about Klaus?" Damon's stare darkened. I hit a nerve.

"Oh…you know…" I trailed, looking at my nails. "The rumors that he…apparently wants to break a certain curse and he needs the Petrova doppelganger to do that."

"What do you know about the curse?"

"You know Stefan and Damon…this has been fun. Apparently, we were able to accomplish Mission: Impossible and find out what the newcomer in town knows. But...I'm not working for Klaus. However, that is all the valuable information that I am going to give you today." As I was about to close the door, I heard Stefan yell, "Erin, wait!" I turned back around, rolled my eyes, and clenched my jaw.

"What?"

"We're trying to find a way to save Elena."

"Who's Elena?" I asked bluntly.

"_The Petrova Doppelganger_," Damon whispered.

"Oh?" I nodded my head in comprehension. "History repeats itself. The brave and bold Salvatores trying to save the dear Petrova wench; who evidently can't decide between two charming brothers. How epic! I think I can puck."

"Please…let me get the bucker for you," Damon said gently. "_So I can shove it down your throat_."

"Do you know anything we can do?" Stefan asked.

"There is one thing you could…" I said, holding the door in my hand, and looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Damon asked impatiently. I took my eyes from the ground and looked into his icy orbs.

"Let her die in the sacrifice; there you go…you saved her." I shut my door and went into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: My Needed Attention

_**So this Chapter is inspired by the song **__**The Dog Days Are Over**_ by Florence + the Machine & Chemicals React by Aly & AJ  


* * *

_**Chapter 4: My Needed Attention**_

I finished sweeping up the living room floor, clearing the clutter I made after living here for a month. I still had to sign some insurance papers and check out the other rooms in this big house. As I made a move to dump the trash, my doorbell rang. I sighed, and went to unlock to door. I opened the door and saw someone I did not want to see.

"Hello Erin," he tantalized. Aggravated by the sight of the most obnoxious vampire in the town, I retained my frustration.

"Ugh...Damon, really? As much as I enjoy a stalker…I really need you to stop bugging me," I said, irritated.

"I need your help," he muttered.

"What was that?" I placed my hand around my ear.

"I need _your_ help," he said, speaking a little louder than before.

"Wow Damon, I didn't think you were the sentimental type," I teased.

"Enough of your games, I'm being serious!" He retorted.

"Where's your baby bro? Isn't negotiating his kind of thing?" I wondered, looking around for Stefan.

"He's stuck in a little situation."

"Oh I bet he is," I said, tightly gripping the broom stick in my hand.

"Can I come in?" He asked, persuasively, arching his eyebrows.

"Nice try, but we both know the answer to that question." I saw his jaw clenched, and then I continued. "What do you need my help for?" I asked, leaning my broom on the side.

"I need your help for Stefan."

"Well what is it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't think I would be that stupid to fall for some bullshit like that?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Don't be coy! I admire your bravery, but it's going to take a lot more to get me out of this house. I don't play when my life is on the line." I leaned against the door frame, just enough not to be taken outside. I ran a hand through my hair and crossed my arms against my chest.

"So, you _can_ die?" My body stiffened.

"Want to try and see?" I countered.

"Come outside," he taunted.

"Oh I love to, but I can't…so sorry."

"I know you are, but that's not helping the situation. I need some backup, because some wolf girl is in town."

"Wolf girl….a werewolf chick?" He nodded. "The hell…is Mystic Falls some magnet for supernatural freaks? No offense."

"None taken-does that mean you will help?" He asked hopefully. I thought strongly on it. I had the books I needed and was on track with decoding my uncle's messages. But I didn't need some werewolf that might potentially screw up anything I needed to get done. If she had a purpose, I bet she had more than what she is bargaining for.

"There's not much I can do here anyways…" I trailed.

"C'mon slayer," Damon said, turning his back towards the blue mustang that lingered in the distance. I grabbed my leather jacket from the coat rack, my keys, and patted down my pants to locate my cellphone. Once I had everything, immediately I shut the door.

"You know, I don't ride with strangers?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Get in that car." I huffed, and climbed inside. He drove off at a speed closer to how I drive. Through the ride, there was a moment of silence, before he decided to break it.

"So, Erin...where you from?"

"I appreciate this kind gesture of yours Damon, but don't ruin it."

"What? I know you don't like me and I definitely can't say much for you, but we are working together…"

"And you feel it necessary to get to know one another in case one of us betrays the other?"

"I am known to be a suspicious man."

"Yet I was the one to come out of my house…and it was my choice?"

"Let's just say I had a little faith," he added giving me one of his sly smiles.

"Maybe…you should trust me."

"More reason for me to get to know you anyways. So…spill?"

"I'm from New York."

"Well I can tell from your badass attitude. Why would you leave the city lights for here and its supernatural inhabitants?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to…"

"Dot, dot, dot. I get it," he muttered.

"You catch up real quick, don't you?"

"You and me both, honey." We reached to the Mystic Grill, where Damon first attacked me. We got out and casually walked into the place. I leaned close to Damon, and he felt the need to pull me closer by wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I said, struggling to release his hold.

"Act natural…you'll pose as my girlfriend." I shifted myself in his hold and notice a girl standing by the bar, with another guy. She had blonde hair and a gray tank top on. He released me as he went to go interrogate her.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering?" Damon asked, as he pointedly looked at the other guy who looked slightly tipsy. I walked on the other side; standing on the left side of the girl's left.

"I am not bothering anybody," He said, defensively.

"Looks like he had too many drinks," I commented, looking up at him.

"Well perfect…do it elsewhere," Damon added, giving him a signal. The bartender came to give them some drinks, and I decided to order one. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the guy putting something in her drink. "Don't worry he's harmless…he's sort of a town drunk. And when we get tired of him, we put him in a cab and send him back to whenever he came from."

"Please don't talk about me while I am here."

"Why are you here?" Damon inquired, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I got this one D." The guy lifted up his drink in cheers to the new girl.

"Thanks for the drink," she said, and I followed whenever this guy who left the bar to a booth.

"So…" he trailed. "Who are you again?"

"I am Erin... I'm kind of new," I said holding out my hand, and he shook it.

"Damon's new girlfriend?" he hinted.

"Damon's backup," I said, defensively.

"I thought I was backup?"

"Looks like he had a plan B apparently. What's your name?"

"Alaric Saltzman…history teacher slash vampire hunter."

"Wow…how ironic?"

"So…how did you get roped in this?"

"Well it sounds like I don't know the whole story…but I loved to pick a fight with a werewolf." I looked back at Damon and the girl as he tried to get her to drink. But then she slammed it down.

"C'mon…." I said, as he went in front of me.

"Damon how 'bout that second round?" Alaric asked.

"I think we're down Rick." I came over to Damon's side, and placed a hand on my hip. I watched as she tried to her out of her seat.

"You think I am afraid of you?" Damon countered.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar; along with your pathetic wolfs bane." I pushed Damon out the way and stood in front of her, face to face.

"The only thing that's pathetic is you. You must be really brave…or really stupid pick a fight with one of us."

"You're only human…you can't do anything?" She said, looking perplexed, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's what you think," I added, staring her up and down. "But I be glad to rip a werewolf's heart out. So how you want to play this, bitch?" She looked at both of us, holding on to her tough stance.

"Look, I didn't come here to pick a fight and any night of the month the situation would have been reversed. But tonight, is not a night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked…" She said towards Damon. I narrowed my eyes, as she walked out of the bar hastily. We followed suit, but she was gone.

"Damon, I wouldn't chance it," Alaric said.

"What? I can take her and her 'you've been marked'," Damon brashed.

"Either way tonight is a full night and a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

"That doesn't sound good," I whispered.

"Get in doors…" Alaric said, before heading in the other direction. Damon held a confused look on his face, before I interrupted his thought.

"You're dropping me off right?"

"Duh!" He said, as we both hopped in his car. As he dropped me off, we walked to my porch.

"'Well, you heard Alaric…better get inside quick."

"Well, yours would be quicker." I shook my head. "I don't believe in that bull shit that the bite can kill a vampire."

"Whether you believe it or not Damon, that moon is about to reach its peak. And whoever she is has it coming for you. Not that you don't deserved it…no offense."

"None taken."

"What did you do anyways?"

"I killed her best friend, now she's looking for him." I shook my head effortlessly.

"Well good luck with that…and if I don't see you tomorrow…well I share my condolences." I unlocked my door, and threw my stuff on the couch, after coming back to find Damon leaning against my frame.

"Nobody's going to die tonight, Erin."

"But Damon…" I said cupping his cheek. "I'm not going to miss you if you do die."

"You'll miss me, trust me." He left and drove off, before I could have the last word. I sighed before closing my door. I leaned against the door and thought about it. Damon was amusing… and perfect victim to provoke. Maybe I might miss him. Maybe…but he was still an ass to me. I took this opportunity to look at the volumes and finish writing the translation from the secret message my uncle gave me.

I was almost done finishing the last set, when my door rang suddenly. I thought it was Damon, but then thought it was that girl. I went to grab my bow and arrow…and loaded it with two wooden arrows. Secured tightly in my grip, I opened the door quickly, and pointed it at a man who seemed threatened by my weapon. It wasn't Damon. It was man dressed in a nice and expensive suit. His dark locks were flashed out in his face. I lowered my bow. He held a strange look on his face, furrowing his eyebrows. Even though I did not know him, his strange presence was familiar to me.

"I apologize for intruding," he said. "I was in the neighborhood…"

"No…no, forgive me. I thought you were someone else," I said sheepishly, hiding the bow behind my back. "Have we ever met before? Because…for some reason I feel like I know you."

"I can't say I do. I don't think I would forget someone as beautiful as you." I snorted.

"Well...this is an awkward and unexpected visit from someone who was wandering around the neighborhood. Even though, this person had the audacity to stop by at a random house, which happened to be mine. That doesn't make me at least a little suspicious." I smirked at him, as he held his hands in his pockets.

"When I said I was in the neighborhood, I smelt a familiar scent that led me here. You reminded me of someone I used to know…a long time ago."

"Well…trust me when I say that that doesn't happen a lot."

"I believe you…and you can trust me," he said calmly, but I was not a fool.

"Trust you? For what? And if I did, I would not particularly trust random strangers that walk neighborhoods inhaling random scents and lurking to an innocent home."

"You think I'm something bad?" He countered.

"I know you are…_vampire_," I snide.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?"

"I just know…especially since you look and sound like you are from a different era."

"Well, we can have a civil conversation inside and I give you my word that I will not harm you." I lifted my bow back at him.

"Why don't you get the hell of my porch and try that on someone else's doorstep?" I suggested.

"I have all the answers you desired _Erin_…all you have to do is trust me."

"How do you know my name?" I looked at him strangely, holding my bow tightly. Still wondering, how he knew my name and what he wanted from _me_.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar Stranger

_**Chapter 5: Familiar Stranger**_

I held my stance, but was slightly confused on what to do next. This stranger supposedly held all the answers, but I was too stubborn to comply.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"All I want is to talk. Whether you come out or not, you will come," his accented words lingered in my head. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked to the side of my porch. I continued help, but feel strange at the look he gave me. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I couldn't help myself to find some answers about my ancestry. He was right, my curiosity got the best of me. I needed to know more. I held my bow at my side, and shut my door. I walked towards him, but kept my distance.

"May I sit down?" He said casually, and I nodded reassuringly. He sat down on the small, wooden bench that leaned against the house. His legs were slightly apart, but his posture remained elegant. Even though he was a vampire, he was undeniably handsome. A lot more than I can say for Damon Salvatore. After I gather some sense and some oxygen back into my brain, I started off the conversation.

"Before we _indulge_ in this revelation about me, I need to know exactly who you are," as I said that, he stared at me with a certain twinkle in his eye. "I...I don't like hearing information from someone I _don't know_."

"I suppose I could just not tell you my name," He said amused, rubbing his chin. "And let figure it out."

"Well, I suppose I could just shoot you with my wooden arrow and see if cave in or not," I added, lifting my bow towards his heart.

"I see so much of _Anya_ in you..." He whispered as I arched my eyebrows.

"Thank you, I suppose. But that's not _your_ name is it?"

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson," he said, with no hesitation. _Elijah Mikaelson_, I said in my mind. Where have I heard that name before? It seemed so familiar as if I read it from a book. My eyebrows furrowed, causing me to think harder where I had heard or seen that name. Just when I remembered, he began to speak.

"You are trying to remember where you heard my name before," he said, in a statement, than a question. I lowered my bow to my side.

"I remember traveling to Western Europe and discovered some ancient Viking transcripts of the original family. And your name was there, amongst others." He just looked up at me and smiled. "You're one of originals aren't you?" He confirmed my conclusion with a nod. "_Elijah..._known to be the most noblest of them all." I held the bow in my hand, and shifted to my left leg. "As a vampire, I can't see how that role plays out for you. Aren't vampires suppose to slay and kill without mercy, without remorse, without any _feeling_?"

"Yes and no. Everything has its balance." He gestured, with his hands. "But there is honor and integrity that should always be upheld. You cannot strike a helpless person down, if they have no defense." I nodded my head, seemingly understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I totally understand _Confucius_, but this is the 21st century. I doubt that vampires these days care if honor is in their kill," she snide. "They would rather suck the blood from the veins from an innocent than care whether their prey was defenseless or not.

"Well those _vampires_, are not my concern are they?" He countered, raising his eyebrow.

"You and the rest of your family created them. But they _fear_ you, don't they?" I shook my head. "That is such a sad and sadistic system."

"You're human, of course you are to feel that way. It's the way I have lived since the beginning of time."

"Whatever...it pointless to argue on _that_. You said you saw so much of _Anya_ in me? My long lost ancestor?" All he did was nodded towards me, while shifting his head, looking up at the sky.

"Anya was the most magnificent woman you could ever meet. She was vivacious, wild, charismatic, and above humble. She never judged. She always risked her life for petty things, but she loved life to the fullest."

"My dad...mentioned a little about her to me. He used to say, she was great woman."

"She was more than great. She was extraordinary. Never in all my existence, have I ever met someone like her. And I see her fire in you. Her determination, her strength...in _you,_" he said, above a whisper, looking straight in to my eyes. I gulped silently. "That's the reason why he named you after her."

"Yea...my dad thought is was symbolic to name me after my _extraordinary_ ancestor. Not that I am complaining."

"What do you mean? I thought..." His eyebrows furrowed.

"My name is originally Anya...but I changed it to Erin."

"Why?"

"It seem appropriate at the time." It was appropriate at the time. I needed a change from being the vulnerable and innocent girl, everyone knew me as. But Elijah doesn't need to know that. "So, you knew my long lost ancestor?"

"I knew her...I knew her first smile, it was like entering the heavens. Whenever she smiled, it seemed like nothing else mattered in the world. I remembered the way she would run down the hill in Scotland and her fiery hair will blow in wind. She was an angel from afar..." he whispered. "But a vixen, if she had her way with you." His eyes glinted in reminisce of my ancestor. But I was not sure he was telling everything to me.

"So I look like her...her doppelganger. What does that have to do with me?"

"Your resemblance may be uncanny, but it takes a lot to be something like her Erin."

"I bet it does. But apparently, since you have been here on this Earth a long time, you know a lot more than I do about her. Sure...she was just as beautiful as I was...and had an amiable spirit that was to die for. And...and let's not forget she _always_ had this gift of seeing the good in people. Something that makes no difference anyways."

"How can you say such things?" He said, standing up. "Have you no respect?"

"Respect? For someone I never met? She was just another person for sore eyes, but she was weak."

"She wasn't weak," he said coldly. The way he looked at me, sparked my attention. His whole expression was riled up, by one innocent comment.

"You cared for her didn't you? Because she showed you more kindness than anyone else did." He remained quiet, looking at the sky. "How _pathetic_! An original who once had feelings for my dead ancestor." he stood up, and walked closer to gazed at the night sky. "You are nothing but a lying hypocrite Elijah. Why on earth should I believe anything you say!"

"The only reason why you are like this is because you are conflicted." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Conflicted?" I repeated.

"You are a slayer, another_ unique_ trait about your family. Every 100 years, a potential slayer is born ...and is the bringer of death to all supernatural beings."

"You seemed to know a lot about the McAdams."

"Who do you think told me?" I bit my tongue. "Anya was kind of enough to share every detail with me. She told me a potential is very strong, but it grows stronger when it reaches its peak. Slayers are born with impressive strength and agility, strong enough to take down a vampire between 100 to 500 years of age. Their senses are very alert, they can even sniff the presence of a vampire within a one mile radius. That's how you knew what I was."

"There are several ways to sniff out a vampire."

"Likewise you, because you are the only one of your kind that is born with potentials. For some reason, they all end up to be females."

"Thank the witch who did it. Though I am glad, men always think they are better than women."

"But slayers tend to get cocky after each and every kill. Building themselves to a delusional self-confidence that undermines how they can take down vampires." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't think I can take a vampire down and still manage a high self-esteem?"

"I don't think...I know."

"Look who is over-confident now. I think I can take down any vampire, no matter the age." I lifted my bow towards him and release the arrow. He caught it effortlessly and threw it to the side. Rushing towards me at his speed, he hooked the bow against my neck, preventing me to breath.

"How dare you challenge me?" He sneered.

"What...did you expect?" I breathed, grasping the bow; trying to pull it away form my neck, but his grip was too strong.

"Then I was wrong, your nothing like _Anya_..." he whispered coldly in my ear. A gust wind blew in my direction and he was gone. The bow fell to the ground, and I placed my hand to my neck. I picked up my bow, and walked back into the house, slamming the door once inside. _Conflicted_, he said to me. Being a slayer made me conflicted...and I did not know why. And for some reason, Elijah knew the answers to all my questions. But I doubt will ever have that chance to talk again. I cursed myself for letting myself fall into his trap, but I could not help but feel so turned on, when his hot breath spoke into my ear. I didn't think I would survive, and he didn't kill me. But _Anya_? My ancestor, who held an affection for the dear Original. Hmm...I am not surprise for his eagerness to fall in love so easily. And it maybe...his weakness. But he was right about one thing, I am nothing like _her_.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

_**Chapter 6: The Truth**_

_ Tossing and turning in bed, I found myself on the cold, and unmoving grass. In a middle of a cottage, I saw a group of children huddling two young boys. They each wore a pattered skirt and engaged one another in a duel with swords. I looked around my surroundings and saw a young maiden, that looked just like me, watching the boys. _

_ "Mind your brother, Kerr," she cautioned, as she held a basket full of clothes inside. Her thick accent claimed her as a true Scotland and her fiery hair blazing through the gentle wind._

_ Parrying and thrusting at one another, I watched the boys battled with their technique of the sword. Kerr held his sword aggressively as he blocked his younger brother's attack. The maiden headed in other direction and I decided to follow her. She walked towards a grand oak tree and another man with long hair appeared._

_ "Elijah," I breathed, furrowing my brows._

_ "Elijah!" She exclaimed, running down the hill with her hair blowing in the wind. He gathered her in his arms and captured her lips in one smooth motion. He wore a red garment with brown pants, and his sword at his side. He had a short beard, but he looked the same. After they broke the kiss, he pulled her into a hug._

_ "Anya,I missed you!" He said, seeing his eyes in despair._

_ "I have missed you as well." She caressed his face, and reassured him all was well._

_ "You're brothers fighting again?" The corner of his face lifted into a smirk._

_ "Kerr is trying to teach Ian a lesson. I'm afraid it just might backfire."_

_ "Where are your parents?"_

_ "They have gone to the visit my uncle, and I am here to watch my siblings," Anya said, gathering the basket and the clothing that fell from her run._

_ "My love, come...I want to show you something." _

_ "Elijah...I..."_

_ "It will be quick. Come." She set the basket down, and followed her love into the forest. I gathered myself and followed after them. They walked side by side, his arm wrapped around her waist. _

_ "What is it you wanted to show me?"_

_ "Must you be impatient?" He joked, and she grabbed his arm tenderly. _

_ "Tell me..." she demanded, pouting. He kissed her lips, unable to resist. My hand touched my heart, feeling the love he had for her. Silently wishing it was me._

_ "Turn around..." he whispered. She turned around, awaiting his surprise. I watched as he breathed and lifted a dark, emerald necklace and clasped it around her neck. It was shaped as a heart adorned with pictures of roses._

_ "Oh, Elijah..it's beautiful," she said, full of bliss. "I will cherish it will all my life." _

_ "Will you marry me?" He whispered. I held my breath, awaiting her answer._

_ "A thousand times yes..." She said, as she connected her lips with his and he picked her up and twirled her around. _

I awoke with my face facing the window as the sun crept it and appeared in my face. It was first time that I dreamt of my ancestor. Elijah's description of her did do her justice. I rose up and looked around, rubbing my eyes from dreariness. Anya did look just like me. I ran my hand through my hair, feeling the tangles that came from my tossing and turning. I held it a the end of the ponytail, before I let my hair go. I needed to know more about my ancestor and what happened to her. I pushed the covers back and went to take a long shower.

After my shower, I dressed in black shorts and a sheer magenta blouse, with a matching tank top under it. I went to my jewelry box and scanned for a necklace, when I found the one I saw in my dream. The garden necklace adorned with red roses. I slipped it in the pockets of my shorts. I slipped on some sandals and walked down the staircase to the kitchen, where I made me some pancakes and scrambled a egg. After breakfast, I went into the library and skimmed through the huge book collection on Anya. I came across a volume labeled _Anya Marie McAdams_ on it and took it off the shelf. I set it down on the desk and opened it up. Inside the book cover, contained letters addressed to her, and pictures of her. I opened the letter and read it aloud.

_My dearest love,_

_ The winter has come, but the cold is not enough to stop my love from growing. Every minute, every hour of the day; I am enamored by your presence. Come home to my loving arms. I am not in despair, but it is I that misses you dearly._

As I read the letters, they all contained the same message. Anya wanted her lover "Elijah" to come back to her.

"So, my ancestor was a hopeless romantic...wow that makes her _really extraordinary_." I skimmed through the book reading about the tales of her exquisite beauty and her attraction to the merry men in her village. There was one man, named Kendrik who loved her dearly. And it seemed as if her life was predetermined by her successful father, the merchant. But it was found that later on Anya bore a child out of wedlock. Her family was disgraced,and her fiance was so furious that he murdered her a year after she had given birth to a son. No one knows whether the child of Anya McAdams survived, nor who was the father. But it did indeed live and the line of the McAdams continued.

As I read on, I continued help but have pity for my ancestor. She endured a lot, even to be killed by her fiance. However, she only had a year to be with her son. That was such a short time for a mother to be with her child. But my dream did not make sense? Elijah proposed...did he not? And if he did, why was Anya in an arranged marriage? Before I got started, my doorbell rang. I left the library and went to answer my door. I opened the door and saw the one person I wanted to see.

"Elijah..." I said, observing his nice suit and his elegant posture.

"Good afternoon, Erin. I didn't mean to bother you, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." I felt my eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Would you like to come in?" I was know a little certain about inviting him. I needed to know...what happened.

"It will be a pleasure." He took a step inside and I closed the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home." I walked to kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea. I came back and saw him standing by the dining table where my books were scattered across the table, with the hidden letters.

"It seems that your Uncle took many measures to make sure certain secrets were kept hidden."

"He was a very cautious man...and a drunk on his own time." I commented, while sipping my tea.

"What happened to Anya?" I watched as Elijah shifted to this right leg and slipped a hand in his pocket.

"What do you think happened to her?" He asked curiously.

"She was murdered by her fiance, but..."

"You think its me," he said with no drop of sarcasm in his tone. I inhaled before continuing on.

"I had a dream or a flashback about you and her as lovers. You proposed to her in the forest giving her this," I took out the emerald, decorated necklace and set it on the table beside him. "And she said yes, willingly. But this morning I read that she was engaged to a man named Kendrik and he murdered her for having a child out of wedlock. I don't understand..." I said shaking my head. "You have to tell me what happened." Elijah walked out of the room to the living room, where he leaned against the fireplace. I followed after him, awaiting his reply.

"I met Anya in the 12th century. She was but a maiden when I met her, no strings attached. Our love, you can say, grew to a level where we could not bear to be apart. But my obligations to my family was pulling me away from being with her. I was often away, traveling around Western Europe."

"She wrote letters to you...her _true_ lover." I sat down on the couch, cross-legged.

"I know. I wrote them back. Only some I kept...others I burned."

"Why?" I inquired.

"She knew of what I was at the time. I would have put her in more danger had she kept most of our messages. We met late at night or before the dawn came in rendezvous meetings. But it was a risk she was willing to take for me."

"She loved you dearly, but I am not sucker for romances."

"I proposed to Anya, and left for another three months. I came back to hear that she was to be in arranged marriage and I could do nothing about it. She knew that I hated it, and we ended up en an enraged fight, where she told me that she never wanted to see me again. That same night as she was walking home, she was ambushed by a man and he raped her. I was too late to save her. I knew I had failed her and I could do nothing about it. I was torn between my duty and the love I had for her. It left me..."

"Conflicted?"

"Indeed, I was conflicted. Shortly her disgrace was heard and her father proclaimed her as worthless. Her friends, even her siblings alienated her. I gave my word I would stick with her no matter what. Her engagement was broken off, but I stayed with her even when the child was born. I was able to obtain her a cottage on the outskirts of town where she was safe from all the cruelty she had to endure. She had too many burdens she had to carry at the time."

"At least, she was not alone."

"After the child was born, she named him Neill and whispered in my ear. She made me promise her that I would take care of her child and watch over her lineage. I promised her that. A year had passed and during that time I was away for a short while. I came back to the cottage to find Neill left alone in the house. I searched for Anya...until I smelt her blood deep in the forest." I saw tears escape from his eyes, but he turned around quickly, not allowing me to see them. "I knew who did it." I glanced at the ground, closely admiring my feet.

"Kendrik did it..." I whispered solemnly and looked at him.

"He deserved it. He murdered her in cold blood...because he accused her of being a whore."

"But you kept your promise, didn't you?"

"I kept my promise. I took Neill to a loving family not far from the village where Anya grew up and he stayed there. And every decade I come to watch over the McAdams, like I promised."

"Elijah, I'm sorry for accusing you. I didn't know. But you did more good than harm," I reassured.

"Erin, I told myself that everyday after she passed. Setting roses on her grave. I kept thinking, if I never met her, she would probably be still alive."

"But she wouldn't be happy. You said so yourself that she was an extraordinary woman. She didn't die out of vain. But she loved you, more than herself."

"I couldn't protect her," he whispered. I hesitantly walked to him, and gently placed my hand on his back to comfort him.

"We can't always protect the ones we loved," I alleviated. "Things happen, and despite our will, we can't change the past. We can only hope for the best for the future." He slowly turned around to face me.

"Anya...would have said the same thing."

"I doubt that she would have wanted to see you still in remorse over her death." The tears seemed to be all gone, except one that lingered on his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, and before I brought my hand down, he grasped it tenderly. I gasped, as he stared in to my eyes, before placing kiss on my knuckles. I felt my face get red and flustered.

"Thank you Erin."

"Your welcome...Elijah."

* * *

The necklace: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=QOZ2Ln4NnuXXIM:&imgrefurl=http listing/66151092/12-off-sale-gaelic-garden-necklace&docid=KD5CWBmkOCZAZM&itg=1&imgurl= img /000/0/5908452/il_fullxfull. &w=1500&h=1125&ei=NjbZUITwKumMiALZjoHgBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1066&vpy=80&dur=2234&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=237&ty=76&sig=102107510889890470290&page=2&tbnh=133&tbnw=187&start=34&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:49,s:0,i:245


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Messages

_**Chapter 7: Hidden Messages**_

__"Not that I mind Elijah, but you sure you understand this?" I asked, as he picked up my Uncle's coding. We returned to the dining room after the long discussion about Anya.

"No wonder you're translating this wrong. This coding is in Gaelic...not Celtic."

"Are you sure? The symbols..."

"The symbols may look the same, but they are not." His cellphone rang and he excused himself. I moved the volumes to the side of the table, and looked through some folders. He came back after a long conversation.

"I'm afraid, I must be going."

"So soon?" I asked, not wanting him to leave. He held a tender smile.

"I have to take care some business." He walked to front door, as I followed after him.

"Elijah," I called and he turned his head back to me. "There are...numerous things I don't know about my family. And I think...I am going to need your help."

"Well, I'll be happy to help. Good day, Erin." With that, he left and I closed the door behind him. I ran a hand through my hair. What was happening to me? I hadn't decide what I was going to do about Elijah. And yet I was so determined to invite him, despite the fact that he was vampire, and was in love with my ancient ancestor. But nothing seems to surprise me anyways. Today, I felt unsure of what to do next. Elijah, as much as a gentle man he was, he was clouding my judgment. Suddenly, the house phone began to ring, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked kindly.

"Erin...hi this is Carol Lockwood," the young woman said.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood..." I trailed, unsure what to say.

"I know this is a bit awkward, seeing is that I haven't seen you since you were a child and I knew your uncle for quite some time." Now I remembered. I remembered seeing a lady with short hair that my father introduced to me.

"I remember you, but vaguely. I haven't been to Mystic Falls in a long time."

"I know, but you are welcomed as always. No matter how long you've been away. I am sorry about your loss, I hope you are well."

"Yea...I guess you can say that," I replied, uninterested.

"Anyways, the reason I called was to find out if your family still keeps a special punch bowl. I was hoping that you could bring it to the tea party today?"

"Tea party?" I repeated incredulously.

"Yes, the Historical Society is hosting it and I was hoping if you would join us." I bit my tongue anxiously.

"Sure...why not? I really need to get out of the house anyways," I suggested.

"No problem...see you around two, Erin."

"You too, Mrs. Lockwood." She hanged up and so did I, placing the phone back on the hook. I walked past the dining room table and glanced down at the emerald necklace, that remained where I left. Without a second thought, I clasped the necklace on and went to get dress for the tea party.

Hours later I was dressed in a ivory summer dress with matching Jessica Simpson Cinna Peep Toe Platform Pumps, and Gucci sunglasses. I wrapped a black strap on my right leg, underneath the slip. I slipped a bottle of vervain inside the slots of the strap and a couple of wooden objects. I found the punch bowl in the china cabinets and grabbed my purse. I walked outside, locking the door behind me, and opened the garage to find a white Infiniti GT and a Nissan Z.

"My uncle thinks of everything," I wondered, as I climbed inside the Nissan. I drove out the drive way, and headed towards the Lockwood Estate. After 18 years, you would think I need a map around Mystic Falls. But since the town is so small, it gives me the upper hand. All I needed was memory and I was able to find the place. The estate was grand, with a good amount of land and water fountains. Trees were abundant, and the house was glorious. Bigger than mine, I might add. As I drove up, getting out of the car; while placing the bowl in my hands, Damon showed up by my side.

"Curious, I didn't know that slayers come to social events," he commented, smirking his usual grin.

"Of course, unlike vampires we don't come to suck the lives of innocent people."

"Aw...shucks, I didn't get the memo." He grabbed the punch bowl from my hands as we walked up the steps.

"Exactly, why are you here, Damon?"

"I am trying to divulge on some information about out mystery vampire, Elijah."

"Elijah?"

"Yeah...he's an original. Whatever that means, but I need to find out what he's up to."

"You're not going to kill him?" I inquired.

"Not yet...not before getting to know him better."

"Sounds like something I don't want to put myself through."

"Of course, I would need some backup." I immediately grabbed the bowl back in my hands.

"Oh no...thank you."

"What? Erin c'mon, he's a dangerous vampire." I shifted on a leg.

"Last time I checked, so are you," I added.

"Then what's stopping you from staking me?" He countered.

"Believe it or not Damon, but actually need you alive...for now."

"Well then, now that we both established that..."

"Damon you can do whatever you want, but leave me out of it." I walked ahead of him, leaving him with his strange plans. I headed towards Carol Lockwood, as she was conversing with some of the guests.

"Erin, is that you?" The short-haired lady said, wearing a black and white checked suit on.

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. I brought you the punch bowl," I indicated, holding the bowl. She grabbed it and handed it to a servant.

"Thank you my dear! Wow, you have grown!" She said, admiring my growth. "I mean look at you...you were a little girl last time I saw you. How are your parents?"

"My mother...well she's fine," I said, hastily. "My dad...he's been gone for quite a while."

"Oh...I am so sorry to hear that." She paused. "Ian was such a great man, always had a smile on his face."

"That's my dad," I said, cheerfully, only putting the act on for her.

"Well, you enjoy yourself...and I'll make sure this punch bowl stays in great care."

"Thanks...Mrs. Lockwood."

"Oh Erin...just call me Carol. I prefer that than formalities." With that she left, and I was stranded in the middle of the food and a numerous amounts of guests conversing and occupying themselves. I felt a sudden chill, and crossed my arms.

"Feeling cold..." came a familiar accented voice from afar. I turned around on my heel and saw Elijah, in the flesh. I rolled my tongue feverishly, before looking up at him.

"Just a slight chill. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I am being made the guest of honor, for a book I am writing."

"A book?" I scoffed.

"On a certain small part of Mystic Falls," his soft cultured voice made music to my ears.

"Sounds interesting, let me know when it becomes available." I walked to the array of fruits and assorted my plate with grapes, slices of mangoes and oranges, along with a couple of strawberries.

"May I ask, what brought you here?" He asked.

"Carol needed a punch bowl from my family...and I needed some entertainment," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Except a club would have suffice a lot better than this boring facade."

"I suspect tea parties are not considerably something you would endure," he teased.

"Not at all," I replied, popping a grape in my mouth. "So, how do you know Damon Salvatore?"

"How do you know him?" He asked, arching his eyebrow, while tracing the pattern of the tablecloth. I narrowed my eyes at him, amused at the game he was playing.

"I asked you first?"

"So...?"

"He tried to compel me if I was working with somebody and I showed that arrogant ass what I was made of."

"Well, indeed he is arrogant for his abilities. These vampires show no respect these days."

"Now you answer my question," I asked, slipping a slice of strawberry in my mouth. Some part of the juice slid down my chin. I watched as his thumb wiped the red liquid from my chin, before he placed it on his mouth and licked it off. My heart was beating fast, and I still felt his touch on my chin. All I did was stared at him.

"He tried to kill me and well I am sort of a unique vampire to him." I blinked and resumed eating.

"I'm not surprise. You originals have a lot of tricks up your sleeve, usually."

"He wants to talk with me." As he said that to me, he took a strawberry from my plate.

"Talk?" My eyebrows rose high on my forehead. "Sounds like he wants to do more than talking."

"All Damon needs is to be put in his place and be reminded of his duty."

"Something tells me that he won't be so compliant to that answer," I contradicted. I knew Damon was not going to be an easy goer for Elijah's words, no matter how honorable. Damon is know for having little patience, especially when it comes to people that upset him.

"When the time comes, he will cease his usefulness to me and then I'll kill him." His words were said with no hesitation and with a serious look on his face. He was such a different man than I expected. But I couldn't help but feel offended that he would kill Damon first, before I had the chance.

"Hey! Get in line, mister! I call dibs first. Besides, we both share a common goal."

"And what is that my dear?" He asked inquisitively, as I ran hand through my hair.

"We both want to kill Klaus." Elijah just stood there, staring at me, astonished at the words that came from my lips. As he as about to reply, he noticed Damon's look.

"If you'll excuse me Erin..." He said, leaving his spot beside me and walking towards Damon to a secluded area in the house. I continued eating, coming in contact with a lady with auburn-colored hair and light green eyes.

"Anya?" She called, as my eyes widen to me name being called. "It's me, Aunt Jenna...old babysitter."

"Oh yeah...it's Erin now. Yeah, I remember; quite an influence you had on me."

"Yeah...I wasn't a good babysitter..." she admitted.

"No, I never said that," I joked.

"So, when did you come back in town?"

"A little over a month ago. I got settle in the old McAdams place and I guess tried to blend in."

"How is your family?"

"Fine. I'm raising two teenagers." I arched my brows. "You wouldn't know them. They were born a little after you left."

"What are their names?"

"Elena and Jeremy Gilbert." _Elena,_ I thought.

"They're not here?"

"No...Elena is with her boyfriend and Jeremy is hanging out with a couple of friends."

"Ah...how interesting! Well it was nice seeing you again Jenna. Maybe, I'll stop by your house and see them."

"Sure no problem. See you, Erin." As she left, I made my leave as well, dreading to stay any longer at this _party_. I went to find my car and hopped inside. I needed a drink, badly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Journals

_**Chapter 8: The Journals**_

__After coming home from the event, I bought a bottle of red wine, pour me a glass. I was never a fan of alcohol, but over the years it turned out to calm my nerves. I was worried...and it was 9:15 pm. I hoped Elijah wouldn't do anything drastic to Damon, despite his inability to provoke people. I needed answers and my patience was growing thin. But above all, I found myself probing deeper into Elijah's charms, willingly. He was indeed a gentleman, but very clever. And he was a vampire, which it is against my duty to fall in love with one. But I couldn't help but imagine how would be like to have someone touch you the way he did earlier, when he wiped the juice from my chin. His touch poisoned me, and now I was afflicted with the idea that I wanted more. The blood in my cheeks simmered down, but I knew that I was not going to be able to resist him as long as I could. As thoughts were constantly evading my mind, I made me some tea. As I started to clean up my mess, I felt someone was behind me.

"You know, just because I gave you permission to come inside, does not mean you need to abuse it." I turned around to face him. He leaned against the counter, glancing from my hot tea to me.

"I was merely testing your vampire senses," he teased.

"Sure..." I taunted, as I saw his hands were bloody. "What happened?"

"I encountered a couple of werewolves who were about to kill Damon Salvatore."

"You rescued Damon?" I speculated.

"You sound surprised?"

"Shouldn't I be? Earlier today, you said that once he was no longer any value to you, you would kill him. Now, you saved him. Am I the only one confused?"

"Damon is essential to protecting Elena..."

"The Petrova doppelganger," I added. "But you saved him?"

"I made a deal to Elena, that no harm would come to the ones she cared about."

"No wonder," I stated, indifferently.

"This is a measure of good faith, that I am not a threat to them or Damon."

"Shall I convince him for you?" I suggested.

"No, my dear. Let him continue to ponder his thoughts. He thinks he knows what is happening, but he doesn't." He paused, but keeping his eyes on me. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing in particular...just calming down my nerves." He rested his hand under my chin, feeling my pulse.

"You're heart is beating fast." I pretended that I heard that.

"As if you need your hand, to notice that." I moved his hand away, before pouring my tea.

"Vervain?" All I did to respond was nod. "You don't trust me not to compel you?" He vexed, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Even if I didn't, you still wouldn't be able to. I can't be compelled. One of those unique characteristics about slayers," I smiled, before looking down at my tea.

"Hm...interesting," he said, thoughtfully. "Why don't you look at me?" He asked, gently.

"So, you look at me funny before meeting with Damon this afternoon?' I asked, changing the subject. "What was that about?"

"How do you know Klaus?" He inquired, watching me intensely. He moved around the counter and started walking towards me.

"At first I thought he was a myth and all the stories about the originals." As I spoke, I felt my back touch the sink and his body pressed against mine, leaving no room between us." But now I know that's not the case."

"Do you know where he is?" He inquired, running a hand through my hair. He held his empty hand under my left arm.

"I never met the man, but I killed a couple of his servants," I whispered in his ear. "He probably has it out for me."

"Is that why you came here?" He questioned, curiously. I smirked, while feeling his hand skim down my waist to my bare thighs.

"Something like that...and to find out what this slayer business does for me. Sure, I slay vampires and other supernatural creatures, but what about the ones that..." I trailed, feeling lost in his eyes and his touch. His hands gently skimmed my smooth skin, sending a feeling I never felt before that tingled all over my body. I hardly could concentrate on the question he asked, without him distracting me."That I..."I trailed, lost of words. I moved myself from his grasp, before it turned into something heated and perhaps a loss of clothes.

"The ones you don't kill?" I sipped my tea, looking left and right out of the corner of my eyes.

"You said I was conflicted? Does that make me a hypocrite?" I wondered aloud.

"You haven't reach your highest peak." My brows furrowed. "You are a slayer, but you are not at your ultimatum yet."

"How do I do that?" I asked, wanting how I can reach at such a peak. I knew I was asking a lot, but the expression on his face told me that he was shocked to see me ask a question like that.

"Why would you crave for more power and strip yourself from any humanity that you have left?"

"I have my humanity. It's a lot more than you have," I countered, leaving my spot, and headed to the library. I felt his steps behind.

"So you would do that? You would give yourself over to the person you crave to be? An ultimate slayer, _with no mercy, no remorse...no feelings_."

"Why are you surprise that I would choose that for myself? What makes you think you know me better than myself?"

"It will be wise if..."

"If what? If I let vampires like you and Damon get under my skin and try to make me forget what my duty is?" I paused, feeling the anger resonate inside of my body. "I am not your precious Anya, Elijah. I may look like her and have the same name, but _we...are...not...the...same_!" I emphasized, before slamming a book down on the mahogany desk.

"Then stake me..." He suggested, gesturing his arms out. I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you claim you want to remove that part of yourself that gives sympathy to vampires like me." I breathed in and out, slowing counting in my head from 1 to 60. As I did that, I raised my right leg, revealing a bit of my skin, and took a stake from the slot. Twisting it in my arm, I charged at him. I did a cartwheel, before landing in his face, with the stake aimed at his gut. He looked amused and took my hand in his, with the stake, and positioned it at his heart. He removed his hand, slowly.

"Now, you have everything you need. Do it." I hesitated at first, but for some reason I couldn't move my hand. We stared in each others' eyes, both of us wanting to be closer to one another. It was a silent pull, where we both able to look in to each others' souls. Our faces were only inches apart. He gave me that intense stare, that was soft and gentle, but at the same time he looked as if he was in pain. He then changed into a glazed look, and grabbed my waist, pushing me to his chest. I still looked up at him, and he took my hand, and held it tightly around his.

"Do it!" He demanded. He didn't yell, it was more seductive and appealing, as if he knew I wasn't going to do it. I licked my lips, anticipating his next move, but he made none. And for some reason, I felt frightened. My body trembled, as his arm was bound around my waist. The stake fell from my hands to the ground, with a tiny thud. My eyes never left his, but then I started to remember myself, and removed myself from his embrace. My eyes wandered around, as my hand ran through my hair, to evade the silent moment. I turned my back towards him and all I heard was him clearing his throat. I heard his steps come behind me, but I remained still. He stood only a close distance, before placing two books on the desk beside me. I looked down and saw two black journal books.

"They were Anya's. I hope you will learn a great deal from them," was all he said before leaving. I only nodded and felt him disappear. Never in my life have I ever let a man do that to me. Yet, he was able to make me feel all those things without my consent. As if he needed it. Every bone in my body was dying for me to kiss his succulent lips, but I stopped myself. I wasn't prepared to be a replacement for Elijah, no matter the circumstances. I took one of the journals and opened them to the first page. But I noticed my eyes were closing, letting me know that it was time for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Something's Not Right

_**Chapter 9: Something's Not Right**_

_November 5, 1997_

_ Dear Kitty, _

_ I bet you cannot even imagine what it is like to be a fourth grader. But all is well. Except Mommy told me that I couldn't play with the boys. I wonder why she said that. Sometimes, I can't decide whether not she loves me or not. Maybe she does, Daddy says so. Thanksgiving is coming soon and I can't wait to eat a turkey! But guess what? I met someone. My dad forgot to pick me up from swimming practice, so a strange man dressed in a funny suit walked me home. I forgot his name, but he made me promise him that I wouldn't tell a soul about him. I hope I get a chance to see him again._

_ Your friend,_

_ Anya_

_"I hope I get a chance to see him again?"_ I thought, rereading the page. There was something wrong here. Especially the date. This Kitty had started almost fourteen years ago. But Elijah said that he met Anya in the 12th century? Could there have been another girl from the McAdams lineage that was named Anya other than me? Or has Elijah lied to me instead? But maybe I was jumping into conclusions. I continued reading on, skipping through some pages.

_June 8, 1998_

_ Dear Kitty, _

_ Today is my birthday! I can't believe I am turning eleven years old and next year I'll be able to skip 6th grade! Dad says I'm too smart for my age. I guess I am. I can never wish for anything more. When I blow out my candles, I want to see him again...Elijah. I can imagine him now, dark suit, his dark, brown hair overshadowing his face, and his tender smile. I hope he comes, Kitty. I know that he wil_l.

_Your friend,_

_ Anya_

"My birthday is June 8..." I said to myself, looking back and forth from the page and at the mirror in front of me. I woke up early, tempted to read the journals that Elijah left me. I sat cross-legged, thinking about what I just read. Maybe it was not a coincidence, like I assumed. It was me that skipped the 6th grade, because my test scores was highest in the 5th grade and the teachers believed I was prepared for the 7th grade. And on that particular birthday I did turn eleven years old, but I never met Elijah. Or did I? I couldn't remember. And even if I tried...I was still blank. How come I couldn't remember these journals? They were mine, I felt it. It was like I lost two best friends, who were resurrected, and returned back into my arms. The writing was mine and I could not deny that the journals carried the scent of sweet, honey peaches and lavender. I remember that I use to shampoo my hair with that irresistible scent. I kept rereading on, hoping I would remember something.

_April 12,1999_

_ Dear Kitty, _

_ Mother punished me! I don't know why she hates me so. I heard from my siblings that she wanted a boy instead of me. Now she takes out her frustration on me. All I wanted was to help Daddy, but she made me stay home. He had an accident and was in the ER for two days now. But I miss him...so much! I just wished 'lijah was here to comfort me. _

_Your friend,_

_ Anya_

Tears fell from eyes. I remember that day clearly. My dad had an accident with another driver, and his car was totaled. But he had minor injuries, so the doctor's claimed. He was in the ER for three days, for surgery on his leg. They released him within a week's time, and I got to share only seven months with him, before he passed away. His funeral was in November, that same year, my mother treated me as her personal slave. Nothing good came out of it. It was if the world died and nothing made sense anymore. I didn't know who to turn to. But I couldn't remember how Elijah placed himself in my life.

August 7, 2000

Dear Kitty,

_Life is made up of years that mean nothing and moments that mean it all. You're born, you die, and in between you make a lot of mistakes. Have you ever heard a song from so long ago with so many memories tied to it that it made you cry? And with that didn't you dream that you could go back into time when everything seemed so much simpler and carefree? The ones that bring back childhood memories, best friends, first love, first heartbreak... the memories. Every __new day is another chance to change your life. But not mine. No one will understand my pain and suffering, than I do. Oh Elijah, hold me tighter!_

_Your friend,_

_ Anya_

_December 25, 2001_

_ Dear Kitty, _

_ It's been two years, but I have coped and grieved. Elijah came back to me, and for some reason I cannot control the feelings that I have for him. He told me his **secret**. He told me he could trust me. Last night, I dreamt of us together, lying casually on the beach. My hands would be engulfed in his soft hair, and his hands would be wrapped around my waist, as we nestled under the beach umbrella. Skin and skin touching, lips inches apart, his hot breath laced with my own. Oh...how I want him so badly!_

_Your friend,_

_ Anya_

I felt my fingertips skimmed my upper lip, reminiscing yesterday's events, and wanting Elijah kiss me.

_February 19, 2002_

_ Dear Kitty, _

_ Oh Kitty, my hormones are so out of control! I can't keep them in check when he teases me. He likes to be so close to me that I can't breathe. I usually bite my lip, when touches my skin. His lips connected with mine and I felt no need to let go. My arms wrapped around his neck, burying themselves in his hair._

_Your friend,_

_ Anya_

_July 4, 2003_

_ Dear Kitty, _

_ Elijah and I went to an old ice cream parlor in the outskirts of Downtown, Detroit; Michigan. He took me there after my family's fourth of July party. It was a month after my graduation and I told him that I was accepted to Columbia University in New York. He told me once that he had an apartment there, and so I'll be able to see him whenever I want. Later on, we shared a walk in the nearby park and he hugged me tight. He was always so possessive. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me and kissed me, leaving me breathless. My whole body went numb and the kiss was heated, full of passion and zeal. I never wanted the night to end. I only wanted to be in his arms...forever._

_Your friend,_

_ Anya_

There were a couple more entries, but I set the first journal down. I ran my hands through my hair and wanted to absorb all that I read. Elijah knew me...years ago, but I could not remember him. And that was the million dollar question. But he knew the answer and it was time to confront him. I went to take a shower, with my favorite shampoo since I was a child. I dried off, blow drying my hair, and straightening it to be put on a nice ponytail. I put on a black, sheer blouse with a matching tank top underneath. I put on my hoop earrings and another pair on the second piercing in my ear. I wore teal shorts, and slipped on a pair of my wooden wedges. As I tighten the straps, I slipped on my teal jacket, and applied some light makeup on my face. I headed down the stairs, grabbing my Coach bag from one of the closets and grabbed my keys. I locked the door , placed my helmet, and hopped on my Ducati.

I drove to the Grill, hoping I would find Elijah there. I needed answers. I parked the motorcycle, while taking of my helmet, and placed my sunglasses over my eyes. As I walked in, the restaurant was crowded and I saw Damon Salvatore sitting in a both with a girl I assumed was his girlfriend. I saw Alaric, Jenna, and Elijah from their back appearances. I walked to the bar and leaned against the counter.

"What will it be doll?" The bartender asked. I smirked, lifting my glasses, and pushing them in my hair.

"A shot of whiskey?" I asked.

"Coming right up." He left, and I stood up straight, readjusting my jacket.

"Erin?" I heard Damon's voice call my name, and the group there looked up at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Damon motioning me to come. I could hear their voices, even when the whiskey found its way to my hand. I downed the drink and cat-walked my way towards the group.

"You called?" I said, looking towards Damon's direction. Jenna scooted over, so that I was standing beside her and Elijah.

"Glad to know you still answer. So, we're having a dinner party, would you like to come?"

"I don't know..." I trailed, hesitantly.

"C'mon...it'll be fun," he suggested. "Elijah's going," Damon smiled. I narrowed my eyes at Damon, trying to figure out what game he was playing. But then my eyes traveled to Elijah.

"You're going?" I asked, skeptically.

"Why do you ask?" He arched his brow.

"Just surprised..." I said amused. I looked back at Damon and said, "Count me in." With that, we all dispersed, I went my way out of the restaurant.

"Erin?" I gasped as I heard Elijah's voice, behind me.

"You know, one of these days, I may just have something pointy and stab you with it." I turned around to face him, placing my things on the bike. "What is it?"

"Since we are both attending this gathering at Damon's household, I wonder what time I should pick you up." I knew I wanted to confront him about the journals, but since Damon's dinner party was interrupting my schedule, I had to hide my feelings. I had to act natural, until the time was right. I sat on my bike and crossed my legs, shrugging my shoulders.

"What time do you want to pick me up?" I countered.

"So stubborn...Is seven fine?" He came closer, skimming his fingertips on my bare legs.

"Seven is perfect," I whispered, before his lips came in connected in a slow and steady motion. The world was spinning, but my lips stayed in contact with his. His tongue brushed over my upper lip, while his hand caressed my cheek. I needed to breathe again, so I broke the kiss, leaning our foreheads together. The kiss he gave me left me with a lot of questions, but I wanted to throw them all away and kiss him again. But I couldn't, not right now at least. I swerved my body around, so I positioned on the seat properly. I slipped on my helmet and drove off unexpectedly. I left him with his thoughts and that was all I had left.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dinner Party

_**Chapter 10: The Dinner Party**_

When I reached home, immediately I started cracking the code with the Gaelic translations. With Elijah's help, I found the volumes in the library. It lasted four and a half hours before I had to get ready. I tried to forget the kiss he gave me, but it still lingered on my tainted lips. I put on my knee-length scarlet dress and matching pumps. I put on a little makeup and took a black clutch with me. The door bell rang and found myself opening it; gazing at the most charming man in a delectable suit. He walked in and grabbed my hand, to place a kiss on my knuckles.

"Wow, I can determine if I like you in this suit or the ones you usually wear."

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" He inquired, arching his brows.

"Elijah...do we need to talk about this...now?" I asked, sheepishly. "It's not a big deal."

"What's wrong, my dear?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," I assured. "Let's just have a good time and worry about that later." I walked out the door, locking it and he held his arm out for me to wrap around his. We walked to his car, where he opened door for me.

_"Such a gentleman..." _I thought. The first few minutes of the drive was complete silence, even though I was still confused about the kiss.

"Do you know why Damon invited us?" He questioned.

"I don't know..." I said, ambivalent of my answer.

"It's not in his nature to offer peace so quickly."

"No...no it's not." I agreed. "You think he'll try something?" I said, running a hair through my wild hair.

"Let's just say if he does, I won't be merciful." I laughed, amused by Elijah's threats. When we reached the house, my face was in awe at the magnificent home of the Salvatores. We reached the door, and Elijah ranged the doorbell. The door opened, and Damon held a inquisitive look as my hands were entwined with Elijah's.

"Good evening," Elijah said solemnly.

"Thank you for coming. Please...come in." As I was about to step in, Elijah held me back. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Just one moment...Can I just say that if you have a less than honorable attentions on how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Even though Elijah held a serious tone, I could tell by Damon's reaction that this night was going to be a long one.

"No...no nothing dishonorable, just a getting to know you."

"Hmm...that's good, because you know a little Elena and I have this deal," He said, stepping forward. " If you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house...are we clear?"

"Crystal."

" Excuse me, my dear. JENNA," he called, leaving me standing there with my brows furrowed. Damon looked at me cautiously and then left. "Wonderful to see you again, how are you?" I walked away, leaving them to make small talk, while I headed to the dining room table. We all sat down at the table, with me sitting on Damon's right in the middle of Jenna and Damon's girlfriend, Andie; right across from Elijah. I was drinking the wine they served, while l pursing my lips.

"I hate to break it to yah, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not the founder of this town."

"Hmm...do tell," Damon said, looking at Elijah as Elijah was still eating.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier a faction of that set a great after the Salem Witch Trials in the 1600s. Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm, because they were witches," she said amusingly.

"Oh, but there is no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem," Andie argued.

"Andie's a journalist, big facts," Damon boasted.

"An a lore says that there was this wave of this anti-witch hysteria that broke on the neighboring settlement. So, these witches were rounded up. They were tied down to stakes in these fields together and burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you past me the salt?' Alaric handed the salt to him.

"Sounds terrifying," I said.

"Yea, I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna said, laughing a little with Andie as well. I only sighed, rolling my eyes in boredom.

"It's starting to sound like a little ghost story to me," John said. Another man I met earlier, apparently Elena Gilbert's biological father.

"Maybe, because that's you John," I murmured, sipping some of my wine. Apparently, nobody like the guy and I was feeling annoyed by his presence here.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon questioned.

"You know, a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course," Damon said. I looked back and forth at both of them and it wasn't a good sign.

"Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I have been saving for ages," Damon suggested.

"None for me thanks, nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric commented.

"The gentleman should take there drinks to the study," Andie stated.

"I have to stay that the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah commented.

"I like you..." Andie said, as I shook my head. I decided to help with the dishes and aid Jenna and Andie with dessert.

"So, how do you know Elijah, Erin?" Jenna asked, curiously.

"We basically ran into each other one day out at the square and started talking," I lied. I didn't feel like telling the truth. Firstly, I hardly knew what was going on between us, even if there was something between us. And secondly, I still wanted to confront him about the journals. I was lost, but not too lost.

"Well...he is charming and devilishly handsome I can admit," Andie admitted. "He just has that classic charm, so polite, such a gentleman."

"Yep, he sure is..." I muttered, handing the dishes to them. But I silently wondered, what was happening in that room. As Jenna left to go get dessert, I was drying up the dishes; while standing by the wall hearing the conversation between Damon, Elijah, and John.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he is Elena's uncle slash father?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

"Of course she hates him, so there is absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"No Rick, it's in the...Excuse me guys, sorry."

"What I like to know Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?"

"Gentlemen, there is a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house, living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Hearing those words, brought a certain shock to me. Before I could ponder a single thought a terrifying scream echoed from the room and it was from Elijah. I ran into the room to find Alaric stabbing him with a sliver dagger, as Elijah's body turned gray. All the color was removed and his body was desiccated. I felt like a part of me died, as I pressed my hand to my heart.

"Now get rid of him, before Jenna gets back with dessert,"Alaric said, setting the dagger on the table. As Alaric and Damon carried Elijah to another part of the house, down below, I followed after them. It look like a cellar and they dropped his body down.

"I knew it. I knew you would doing something like this."

"Erin if I knew you had feelings for the guy, I would have killed you too," Damon said darkly.

"You son of a bitch!" I slapped him across the face. "You're a fool Damon. He was your only key to killing Klaus. The minute he wakes up, I hope he rips your heart out." I walked back up the steps, and took my leave. As I got outside to Elijah's car, I saw him there alive. I knew he was, because that idiot Alaric needed to leave the dagger inside of him for Elijah to be truly desiccated.

"Get inside...now." I hopped in and he drove off."

"What are you about to do? Elijah?"

"You heard what I said earlier."

"Don't take her away, Elijah. She's not worth it." As we reached my house, he turned to me.

"I have to do. These people don't understand and it needs to be done. You understand, don't you?"

"Sure I do...be careful." I got out the car and before I could turn back around, he was gone. I felt like those would be the last words I would same to him. As I unlocked the door, I walked inside, feeling the need of a cold shower. I dressed for bed, taking the second journal, and began to read. As I opened a page, I felt the same pain when Elijah was killed the first time. I clutched my neck, finding it hard to breathe. He was dead. They killed him again, and now I had no chance of finding out my answers. My constant movement caused the journal pages to turn, before I stopped at one particular date.

_May 31, 2006_

_Dear Kitty,_

_ We meet again, Elijah and I. Ending my second year in college and Elijah took me to Italy for the surprise. He wanted us to be one...of course I did not know what he meant, until we reached there. _

My eyes began to droop, and I fell asleep instantly. I left the world I knew, and into a place I once knew.

_"Elijah...where are we going?" I asked, as he led me down a mysterious path, blindfolded. I heard a door unlocked __and then he removed the handkerchief from my eyes. We were in a nice and extravagant hotel room, with bottles of champagne set on the table. _

_ "Is this the surprise?" I questioned. He smirked._

_ "Of course not," he said, lifting me up in his arms. I felt him closed the gap between us. I knew he was capable of such fervor. His dark eyes practically stare into my heart and soul, luring me into a pond of wonders. Then he captured my lips and kissed me passionately. The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. As our lips touche, I could feel his heart beating hard and fast against my chest. A kiss so passionate and yet so innocent, I was determined to savor it. I never wanted to let go, but the lack of oxygen told me that I needed to. Our kiss was broken, but we stared into each others' eyes as I felt him leading us to the balcony. He set me down, but never released his hold on me. The wind blew heavily in our direction, endlessly blowing my hair with it._

_ "You look absolutely breathtaking." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and smiled innocently._

_ "Are you going to tell me?" I asked, curiously._

_ "I want us to become one. I never want to leave you again, nor be a part from you...always and forever."_

_ "Oh Elijah...but how?"_

_ "Come," he said, leading me to another part of the room. There was table containing two vials of blood labeled with my name and Elijah's, with a piece of paper in between. "I had a witch place a spell on your blood and mine. When you drink my blood and I yours, will be one. It's a rare spell, but it connects us. Whatever you feel, I feel. No matter where we are. If were separated, we would be able to find one another." I smiled gleefully, knowing that I will never be apart form him again. My fingers skimmed over his shirt, unbuttoning to first buttons._

_ "Is there another requirement?" He smirked, as my fingers slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, leaving his tone core uncovered from my eyes._

_ "Our bond will grow stronger with all the love that we have for one another."_

_ "Can this bond ever be broken?" I questioned, examining all the possibilities._

_ "No, not unless I find you another man's arms," he joked. _

_ "Well, I guess I know what to keep you at bay then." Instantly, he took my lips again. __He traced his tongue along my bottom lip asking for access_ _and I gave it to him. Our tongues battled for dominance, before he released and skimmed his lips down my neck._

_ "Your mine and only mine," he whispered huskily. "Will you drink my blood, my love, and become one with me?" I took his blood, and remove the cap from it._

_ "Yes, my love." He did the same, and we entwined our arms in one another and drank the blood. After we were done, I couldn't help but find my lips on his. Our blood mixing within our mouths, in a heated and passionate kiss. His fingers laced in my hair and my arms tightly bound around his neck. No one else's love will compare to this. The only thing that mattered was that I was happy and nothing else._


	11. Chapter 11: Refresh Your Memory

_**Chapter 11: Refresh Your Memory**_

_"Elijah?" I murmured, touching his side of the bed. His side was cold and I rubbed my eyes. I arose, sitting up, covering my naked body with the sheets. I glanced over to see a note beside me. I picked it up and read it._

_ Anya,_

_ I hope my absence has not disturbed your rest. I will be back soon, my love. _

_ Elijah_

_ I bit my lip, remembering the night before. We drank each others' blood and completed the bond spell. I always wanted this day to happen. When Elijah would tell me those words and when we would finally be together as one. No more waiting around, no more secrets, just us two. It was heaven and I didn't know it could get any better. I slipped out of bed and went to take me a bubble bath. As the suds covered me, I laid my head back against the edge of the tub. Sighing peacefully, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. He opened the door and saw me submerged in the water. I lifted up my leg, watching his eyes as he looked at me with his lustful eyes._

_ "You looked comfortable in there. Can I join you?"_

_ "Get in here," I whispered, seductively. Using his vampire speed, he sped into the bathroom tub and landed on top of me, kissing me. He startled me, but soon the passion erupted, and I couldn't keep my hands away from him. I feet his hands roamed over my body, making every nerve in my body cry out of pleasure. I bit his lower lip, feeling him growl. I ran my hands through his hair, as I kissed him back. I ripped the clothing off of him, feeling his suit soaked with water and bubbles._

_ "Oh you smell so good..." he whispered, covering my neck with kiss, before biting down my neck. I moaned willingly, as his hands tighten over my body. My toes curled up and my back arched. He let go and I kissed him, tasting my blood on his lips._

"I remember!" I breathed, rising from my bed. I awoke from my dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was a memory that I had forgotten. But how? I looked around my bed to find the journal and saw the page I was on. Somehow, I must have remembered all that I had forgotten. I skimmed through the pages, and everything came back to me. Those missing details that filled in the holes of my memories. Elijah was my lover and I was his. We met when I was nine. It was a Tuesday night, when I was waiting for my mom to pick me up from swimming class, and she never showed. She did it on purpose and lied to my dad that she forgot. But it was there I met Elijah, and he walked me home. I thought he was stranger, but he was gentle and really kind to me. It was more kindness I had ever seen from anyone than my own family. But somehow Elijah crept into my life, coming back at random times to see me in Detroit.

I pushed the covers back and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Why did he leave? Soon the answer came to me, as if it traveled from the back of my brain. When I was 17 he told me. He said it was the protect me from the vampires that existed in the world. He didn't want anyone to use me against him. Which is why he was so careful to see me. He was after revenge for his brother, Klaus. Klaus buried his siblings' at sea and Elijah wanted to avenge them. He made his plan. It was perfect, but he left me out of it. We argued about it, and it became so heated that sometimes we wouldn't talk for days. When we fight one another, he told me it was like trying to tame a wild horse. We always tried to see eye to eye, but we were so different that the love we had for each other would over weighed the good and the bad. Now...I don't know what to do. Our bond was still intact, but it felt like there was nothing left to heal it.

Elijah was dead for now and I did not know what to do. Klaus may come for Elena...but that was a mystery to. All I needed to do was break this code and figure out what was next. Because I had to be prepared for the worse. I hasten downstairs and finished the rest of the coding. The code was completed.

DARK TIMES ARE UPON US

AND ONLY THE SERVANTS OF NATURE

REST IN THE HANDS OF THE CHOSEN SLAYER

THE ONE WHO POSSESS THE POWER

TO SLAY THE EVIL THAT WAS ONCE CREATED

ONLY ONE MUST FACE IT ALONE

BY PURE BLOOD IT IS DONE

AND ONLY BY PURE BLOOD CAN IT BE UNDONE

A prophecy, but what does it mean? I walked into the library and skimmed the book of prophecies that my uncle kept. As I picked the book off the shelf, the shelves began to shake. I stepped back and watched the shelves move in an opposite direction. There was a dark hall and I walked through it. Lights came on, with every step I took. Soon I came to a room, full of artillery for vampire slaying. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a green axe with a wooden handle stuck in a block of ice. Above it was the an inscription, the same prophecy I read before. Suddenly, I heard chants in my heard calling me to take it. As I drew closer to the object, about to pull, my doorbell rang. I growled in frustration and quickly hasten up the hall. The shelves closed automatically as I placed the book back in its proper place. I went to the door, and opened it, to find a young girl with brown and brown eyes. She looked like Katherine...but she didn't smell like Katherine. _Elena_, I thought.

"Hi, you're Erin right?" she said.

"Yep, Elena?"

"Yep...I need your help."


	12. Chapter 12: Elena

_**Chapter 12: Elena**_

__I invited Elena in and she sat down on the couch in the living room. I went to pour me a glass of wine, before returning to see her nervous and anxious. I leaned against the fireplace, before speaking.

"So what brings you here doppelganger?"

"I thought you might be helpful to me since Elijah is dead."

"Does Stefan and Damon know your here?" I inquired, sipping my drink.

"No." She furrowed her brows.

"Good. So how can I be of service to you?"

"I need someone to tell me everything about Klaus and what he wants. I thought Elijah would have told me something about him, but when I agreed to the deal everyone thought it was so fast. I'm just scared of what will happen. I want to fight, but how can I fight something that I know nothing about. I can't risk my friends to save me."

"Elena...no need to get angry," I cooed.

"I am _angry _of Stefan and Damon trying to be so overprotective of me." I just looked at her, arching my brows, not wanting to get in this drama. "I just need your help."

"Sadly, I don't know how to help you. You see, I never met Klaus, but I offended him long ago, and I'm pretty sure he's looking for me."

"So, you're running from him like Katherine did?"

"No sweetie, I'm not as stupid as you think. He killed a friend of mine and I merely got even. But apparently to Klaus, he's just wants me dead."

"Why?" She wondered.

"I don't know...I'm not a psychic. Too many questions, not enough answers."

"Then there is nothing I can do to stop him."

"Yeah...sure whatever," I said, disinterested.

"How can you be...so calm? If he is after you, aren't you afraid? Since everybody says that he is the most feared of all vampires."

"He_**is**_ feared because he is the oldest of the originals. He does what he likes and kills whoever he likes. That's the way it is. I'm calm, because I do not fear him."

"So, how do we kill him?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But every supernatural being has a weakness. Klaus is yet to be determined."

"Aren't you a slayer?" She arched her brow.

"Yes, but I am designed to slay those who are within my range. I can't kill a thousand year vampire, not even if my life depended on it. It's a suicide mission and I rather have all the facts."

"But you knew Elijah? He never mentioned..."

"He mentioned Klaus, but he never mentioned _his_ plans to kill Klaus to me."

"You don't have to lie to me," she replied doubtfully.

"Why would I lie to you Elena?" I countered.

"Damon said...you and Elijah were close." I stiffened, looking in her direction. "The way he described you and him at the dinner party last night, made it seem like you two were lovers."

"I guess...you can say we were, at a time." I paused. "My relationship with Elijah is very complicated and not a story worth telling."

"I have time...tell me." She leaned back on the couch.

"I encountered Elijah a very, _very_ long time ago and we were practically inseparable. But he would often leave and I would wait for him to return, like a damsel in distress who waits for her prince to come back to her. And Elijah would come back. Unfortunately, in the end he compelled me to forget him and here I am. He wanted to remove himself from my life in order to protect...to hide me in the dark."

"He died and so his compulsion was released," she stated, standing up.

"Exactly. Now, I remember everything, even the sex, which is surprising." Elena coughed uncomfortably. "But every detail has now became clear to me. But now useful enough to eliminate Klaus."

"Did you love you?"

"...maybe...I couldn't say." I said, looking down at my empty glass.

"If you need anything, I am here for you." She walked up to me.

"I don't need your sympathy Elena...but thanks." I walked around and held the door for her. "You know you could have trusted him to keep his end the deal."

"Elijah?" She questioned.

"Who else?" Elena was taken back by my answer. "He would have kept his word,and you and your friends would have been safe. But that's the price you pay when you listen to the Salvatores."

"Leave Stefan and Damon out of this. It was my decision," she defended.

"I bet it was," I said, bluntly.

"You have a lot to say for someone who doesn't know much. Why do you think he would have kept his word...even after what he did to you?"

"Because, Elijah's the only vampire who never went back on his word. He merely wanted your trust, but all your friends never gave him that chance. I think for someone who doesn't know much, she knows more than others think she does." Elena gave one look to me, before rushing out the door. I shut the door and walked over to the sink, to wash my glass out.

_ "Elijah...stop!" I cried, as he threw water at me. I was washing the dishes, when he came behind me, scaring me to death. I threw water at him and he took the dishcloth from the counter and slapped me on the butt. "Oh!" I cried out, in shock._

_ "I bet that's the sound I'll hear when I'm between your legs," he said, smiling wickedly. _

_ "You're so naughty," I said, as he continued to to hit me. I grabbed the dishcloth, and he pulled me to his body. His arms wrapped around me, holding me gently in his embrace. As his lips descended on mine, I traced his upper lip, tasting the water than lingered on his succulence lips. Soon our tongues began to battle, and then I felt myself being lifted on the counter. I never felt so loved in my entire life and Elijah was able to show that to me. His hands skimmed over my bare legs, as my hands ran through his messy hair, gripping the locks tightly, as he sucked my neck and covered my bare skin with kisses. I moaned softly, feeling my nerves explode in my body from the pleasure he gave to me._

_ "Elijah..." I murmured, in his ear. "Elijah,my parents...are going to be...home...soon," I gasped._

_ "I'll be quick..."he said, removing my top, revealing my black, lacey bra underneath. I undid his tie, and practically ripped the buttons off of his shirt._

I looked down at the glass. I just realized that I had another memory. I guess I did love him...at the time.


	13. Chapter 13: The Awakening

_**Chapter 13: The Awakening**_

_I sat outside on the back porch watching the stars, as Elijah leaned against the columns, beside me. The moon was high and the stars were shining as bright as the moon. He played with a scarlet rose that rested in his hands._

_ "This is rare sight you know, you in casual wear?" I commented, as he wore a white shirt with some black jeans._

_ "Your witnessing a side I rarely show," he confessed._

_ "You should show it more often then," I suggested. We looked at each other, feeling something stirring in between us. I don't know if I remembered to breath. He scooted closer to me, closing the invisible gap. All I felt was his breath on my face. The rose he held, he placed in my hair, pushing a part of my hair behind my ear. I felt the heat, and my hand went to caress his skin. I felt his fingers lightly touch my cheek, bringing the blood to settled in. I was forever lost in his eyes, his captivating orbs that sent me to another world full of bliss and happiness._

_ "I...have to go," he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead._

_ "Now?" I asked, as our lips were only inches apart._

_ "Yes...but, I don't want too." He tilted his head, and I felt his arms wrap around my back. "Not without doing this..." he trailed, his hot breath lingering on my lips, before capturing them in a heated kiss. My first kiss, one I wanted so badly to happen. After months of separation, he finally kissed me. We broke apart, but leaned our foreheads together and laughed. There was nothing to keep me away from him. He was the only think that mattered to me. After moments of silence, he pulled away, and stood up. He took my arm and raised me up as well._

_ "When will I see you again?" I asked, curiously._

_ "Tomorrow, by the fountain...eleven o'clock." I pouted. "I'll be there, I give you my word."_

_ "I'll be there," I whispered, as I watched him leave. He gave me once last kiss before going out the back gate. I ran inside, up the stairs, to my bedroom; to watch him walking down the streets. He looked at me smiling and I blew him a kiss. "Tomorrow then, my love."_

Memories kept flooding through my head all week long. It was weird how I was able to remember everything. Elijah and I were tied together...and it scared me to admit that it felt right. But I could not forgive him so soon. I was glad I had enough drama to deal with. It was around 5:30 am when my phone rang and I looked at the screen to see Elena's name blinking.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Erin..." she whispered.

"Elena, why are you whispering?"

"I need your help. Come to the Salvatores' boarding house."

"What for?"

"Just come...please. When you come, come down to the cellar." I hanged up, uncertain what to do, but decided against my doubts and grabbed my jacket. I hopped in my car and drove off to the house. I crept inside and went down to the cellar where I followed Damon and Alaric carry Elijah's body. I walked through the door to find Elijah's body on the ground and Elena leaning against the wall. As I was about to speak, she put her finger by her lips, warning me about the vampire super-hearing. I saw the dagger in her hand and arched my brows.

"You were right. Klaus is here," she mouthed. I leaned against the door, careful not to make any sort of noise. I walked over to Elijah's body, and brushed my fingers through his hair. I smiled, remembering a time when I ran my fingers through his hair. I took a look at the rest of his body. His suit was burnt to crisps, ruined for any dry cleaning.

As we continued to wait for him to wake up, suddenly, he moved and I stood back, watching Elena as she jumped as well. I heard his bones crack and Elena came to the other side to calm him down.

"Shh...Elijah..shh," Elena whispered.

"No..._Katerina_..." he gasped, moving away from her. I looked at her furrowing my brows.

"Elijah...it's me, Elena," Elena whispered as he was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," he gasped, before knocking out again. I caressed his face, skimming my fingertips over his hard, cheek. All of sudden, he turned away from me, and I jumped back. He slowly brought himself to his feet, but his voice was hoarse as he tried to speak.

"I can't...I can't breathe." Then he fell to the ground, unwillingly. "What's happening to me?" Elena was lost of words as we both watched him tried to get out, only to be stumbled back. Elena and I grabbed him, trying to get him steady on his feet.

"I can't...I can't...I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in," Elena stated.

"Elena, let's help him," I suggested as he turned his head towards me.

"Can you get me out of here?" He asked. Before I responded, he used his vampire speed, and zoomed out of the cellar. As Elena and I ran up, we found him kneeling outside of the house. As he was about to come in, he was blocked by an invisible barrier. We both panted, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Shh," Elena said, motioning her finger to her lips, then to her ear. "I'll tell you, not here. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" He asked, glaring at her. Elena looked at me, before nodding her head, and handed over the dagger to Elijah. He took it, willingly, as Elena grabbed her jacket, and her car keys. She went to go grab a bag of blood for Elijah and all three of us hopped in her car. She drove down an unknown road, while Elijah drank the blood bag, bringing back color to his skin.

"You look better," she said, kindly. I leaned back in my seat, and found five missed calls from Claire.

"Where did you get the dagger?" I heard him ask.

"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands is long past."

"Just hear her out Elijah," I said, feeling annoyed by his stubbornness. "She could have left the dagger inside of your ungrateful ass..." I murmured under my breath.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help, and in return I want yours," Elena said, sincerely. I leaned back into my seat, bored and unconcerned of the situation at hand. Elijah was being a stubborn dick as always and Elena is trying to persuade him to help her...or us?

"Why should I even consider this?" He countered.

"The same reason you haven't killed me." That was true, I thought. "You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you." After she said that I heard a phone ring, assuming it was Elena's. She picked it up hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm fine...He's right here...No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone...Elijah is a noble man, Stefan, he lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that it would be incredibly stupid of me to betray him again. By removing the dagger I have proven myself...It's my decision, Stefan, please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." With that she hanged up, proving herself; but Elijah held out his hand, and Elena placed the phone in his hand.

"Elena, don't you think that we should have him change clothes?" I suggested, scanning through my five voicemails from Claire.

"In a minute, Erin. Elijah..._he's here._" I felt my eyes leave my sockets, as I dropped my phone, and sat up in my seat.

"Klaus?" I inquired, and she nodded her head towards me. He got to town pretty fast, which means he believed some of the rumors about the existence of a doppelganger.

"Klaus is here?"

"I missed all the action, didn't I?" I said.

"He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Course he has, it's one of his favorite tricks." I looked at Elijah's face, seeing him as shocked as I was two minutes ago.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do...Now about that suit?"

"Where should we go?"

"Go to the Lockwood's," he replied. Elena immediately drove off to Carol Lockwood's home. I can't believe I missed all the action with Klaus in town. But maybe its to my advantage that he doesn't know who I am yet.

"Erin, you seem a little distant?"

"Elijah, I'm not in the mood...so don't bother," I said, coldly. We came to the Lockwood's doorstep and Elijah rang the doorbell. It was Carol who opened the door, surprised to see us.

"Elijah, Elena, Erin; what are you doing here? What happened?" Just as Elena was about to respond, Elijah spoke.

"Had a bit of an incident Carol, I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so..." Elijah stood forward, about to compel her.

"It would only take a minute of your time."

"Of course, anything you need," she replied willingly, as I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," he said, as he stepped into the house, with Elena and I following after.

"Well, first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can tried one of my husband's suits. I haven't box them up yet."

"Wonderful." With that, she went back up stairs, to go find the suits.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena whispered.

"Because I was the one who got her off it, right before...you and your friends killed me...twice." So dramatic, I thought in my head. "If you'll both excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." Elena and I walked into one of the rooms and sat down on the chairs..

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For coming."

"Well, after missing on all the action it was the least I could do." I watched as a smile crept on her face. Soon we heard footsteps entering the room.

"You can stay for as long as you like, Elijah."

"Thank you, Carol." He came by and sat on the brown couch, directly opposite of us.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?"

"No...I'm sorry."Elena said, sadly.

"And Katerina, she would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I doubt that...not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I'm not surprise," I sighed. "He'll probably torture her before killing her," I commented.

"I don't understand," Elena said, shaking her head. "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my reasons for having Katerina pay," he paused for a moment. "There was a time...I'd done anything for Klaus." He continued on with his story, with both of us witnessing that Klaus was his brother.

"Yes...Klaus is my brother."

"I heard that...I'm still processing..." she stated, slightly appalled from the news. I looked down at me feet, unknowingly knowing that what Elijah said was true.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but believe the term you are searching for is...OMG." I glanced back at him, shocked to ever hear those words come out of his mouth. He sipped his tea, as I shook my head, trying to hold my laughter.

"That was classic..." I said, biting my laughter back.

"I come from a whole family of originals," he said, standing up.

"There's a whole family of originals?"

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe," he stated, while fixing his shirt in the mirror. "Our mother bore seven children."

"So, your whole family was human?" I head Elena ask, but I was too busy texting Claire.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know, we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother?" She questioned. "And you want him dead?"

"I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad...dead." Elena tapped me on the shoulder and I hardly noticed that Elijah walked out of the room. Both of us gathered our jackets and followed after him.

"If you wanted the kill an original, how would you do it?" I asked, curiously, as the three of us walked down the steps.

"Nothing can kill an original; not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from," Elena stated.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the Earth. Every creature must have a weakness, in order to maintain balance."

"Well if the sun can't kill an original, then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" I asked, walking ahead of Elena. We drew near the bridge, when he faced me with a smile.

"Erin, the curse of the sun and the moon is all so biblical sounding, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" I was lost, while he held a funny look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked unamused, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"While we where in London, I came upon a Roman scroll and showed it to Niklaus. They were his drawings, of the ancient curse of the sun and the moon. He drew many more, African sketches, Roman, and the Aztec one."

"I don't understand...so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" I questioned.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in."

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone, is to have every single member on two warring species on the lookout.

"So its not Aztec at all?" Elena

"The curse of the sun and moon...is fake. Doesn't exist."

"What?" Both of us said.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse, dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse?"

"There's a curse..."

"I was waiting for him to say that..."

"Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you taking about?" Elena wondered, still feeling confused by the expression on her face.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand of years. And you are his only hope."

"What is this curse?"

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing," he dipped his hand in his inside jacket. "Answer it please," he said, handing her phone to her. Elena took it instantly, and answered the call.

"Stefan...what's wrong?" As I watched her take the call, her expression turned distorted and worried. "No...no-no-no-no, I'll be right there." She hanged up and looked back at Elijah. "Klaus went after Jenna, I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't a part of today's arrangement," Elijah replied.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have too," Elena fired back.

"I'll stay Elena," I stood my ground in front of Elijah, as he turned his head toward me. "As a notion of good faith that you'll return. Besides...Elijah and I have unfinished business."

"I'll be back. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me, unto you live up to it."

"Thank you..." As she ran off in a hurry, I placed my hands on my hips.

"You are such a hypocrite...I remember the last time you told me those words."

"Which ones?" He asked, sincerely as we continued walking.

_"I'll come back for you. You have my word," I mocked his voice. _"I remember everything. Apparently all the memories came flooding back to me when you died the second time."


	14. Chapter 14: New Confessions

_**Chapter 14: New Confessions**_

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that."

"What?" I asked sheepishly. "The memories or the pain in my chest whenever that stupid dagger enters your heart? I swear it feels like I have heartburn every time some stupid idiot does that," I said, feeling a little irritated at the moment.

"I see you still have that temper."

"Nothing's changed about me Elijah."

"Everything has changed, Erin. You see me differently now, don't try to deny it."

"I don't why I would bother to lie anyways," I said, defeated. "Your a monster, yet a part of me still loves you. Why do I feel this way? I feel as though there are two people inside of me...constantly arguing."

"I told you once before that you were in conflict with yourself."

"Because I embraced my slayer side, my feelings wouldn't change?" He nodded solemnly. "But you knew that, didn't you? You knew that the first time we met, my feelings wouldn't have change, had you told me?"

"I figured I give you a couple of days to get to know me..."

"Before dropping that bloody bomb and saying, _by the way, we know each Erin. I knew you, ever since you were a little girl._ Yeah, that doesn't sound like pedophilia to me."

"You must forgive my intentions, Erin."

"You...lied to me Elijah."

"I never lied to you."

"Well, you certainly didn't tell me the truth. And don't give me that bullshit that it was your way of trying to protect me."

"I thought...if I kept you from my enemies than you would have been safe."

"Sounds like it backfired anyways. You kept me in the dark from vampires, without knowing that I be the one to slay them."

"I did know..."

"What?" I asked, appalled.

"Before your birth, there was witch who was friends with Anya, your ancestor. I found her months later after the death of Anya. She told me of a prophecy about you."

"About me?"

"Because Anya's death was cause from a vampire, her best friend, Cecilia placed a spell on the McAdams that every century a female potential slayer would be born to avenge Anya's death."

"But you told me..."

"I know what I told you, but it was both a blessing and a curse. And you were the only one she spoke up that would resemble the image of Anya and become the ultimate slayer."

"That's why I could hear the chantings in my ear..." I muttered discreetly, hoping he wouldn't here.

"Yes, along with a source of power drawing you near to finish your task."

"And what task is that?" I said nonchalantly, with my hands in my hips.

"To kill the vampire that killed your ancestor."

"So if you knew that, why didn't you stop me from tapping into that part of me?"

"I did, but I ended up failing you as I did Anya. When I left you, after you completed your senior year in college, I had no clue that you would go looking for trouble. Digging up your family's past is what drove you to your slayer path and I had no way of stopping your destiny. The witch warned me that I had the chance of preventing you, but I would not prevail."

"So you gave up?" I said, unenthusiastically.

"It was inevitable," he muttered.

"But you could have changed it? You could have done it and let me have free will, Elijah. I didn't choose to be this way."

"Magic is very powerful..." Elijah started, before being interrupted by me.

"But my love for you is stronger than any spell she could have performed. But yours was not, I'm afraid." He looked back at her. "You see, you gave up on Anya after she was engaged, when you two could have ran away in complete happiness. No, you figured she was already tied down to a normal life, something you could never give her. And you did the same goddamn thing to me. You knew my destiny, but you left me for your stupid revenge against Klaus. Now I am here, and yet I can't stand another minute to look at you. You are nothing more than the stories my father used to read to me at night...fake and disappointing." I ran back to the house to release some steam. I was so mad that I could scream. He betrayed me and I felt the bond inside of be crushing. I knew this was not suppose to happen, but it did. Elijah was practically the best thing and the worst thing in my life. And yet he choose the perfect time to reveal himself to me after three and a half years. Yet, some part of me wanted to believe that he held more sympathy for Elena than me. I felt the door open, with his familiar footsteps entering the living room. I wiped the tears that clouded my eyes. He walked over to me, about to comfort me with his arms, but I backed away instantly.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. "What did Katherine do to you?" I stood next to the fireplace.

"Erin, what kind of question is that?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Elena looks like Katherine, and yet you made Katherine pay for betraying you. Yet you could have ripped Elena's head off, just because she looks like her."

"Elena is crucial to the demise of Klaus," he stated, placing his hand in his jacket pocket.

"You didn't answer the question," I stated.

"I was afraid of Anya's love...she saw more good in me that I could accept. When she was engaged to another man, I thought she betrayed me like Tatia did."

"Whose Tatia?" I asked.

"The original doppelganger."

"Oh? So you fell in love with Tatia?" I crossed my arms.

"She couldn't decide between me and my brother, which led me to believe that any woman I encountered would most likely be competing between me and my brother's affection."

"But she never met your brother, Klaus?" He leaned against the fireplace, drawing himself closer.

"I tried to prevent anyway from her doing so and ended up leaving her to be arranged to man who was a vampire and wanted to drain her on her wedding night," he paused, taking a step closer to me, looking into my eyes."I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't fail you and I ended up going back on my word, Anya. But from this day forward I will never...ever leave you again." His words left me breathless, but I was not about to give him that satisfaction.

"That doesn't mean anything to me, unto you live up to it..." I said, playfully. He saw through my eyes, and pulled me into his arms. "The last three and a half years was hell, if you ever do that to me again, I will stake you myself." I heard him chuckle in the back of his throat. After such a long time apart, I wanted him to kiss me so badly. I wanted to feel his lips and his arms wrapping around my body. As he leaned in, the sound of the front door slammed, and we turned out heads to find Elena entering. I rolled my eyes, feeling super pissed for her interrupting my almost kiss. I watched her, narrowing my eyes at her, as she took of her jacket hastily.

"Perfect timing, Elena," I said, smirking.

"Welcome back."

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?"

"Please..." he motioned her to sit, as well as me.

"Such the gentleman..." I commented, watching the smirk creep on his face.

"You know my family was quite close..."

"Not close enough," I muttered. When I said that, he paused, and looked up at me. "Sorry, " I said, holding my hands up.

"But Klaus and my father did not get on too well," he said, sitting down in on the same couch, in close proximity to me. "When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before . This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline."

"I wonder how your father coped with such news."

"He didn't," he said, standing up. "When he discovered this, he hunted down, and he killed my mother's lover...and his entire family. Not realizing of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. "

"A war between the species."

"The vampires and the werewolves," I answered for him, as he nodded.

"So...Klaus' father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf...or a vampire?"

"He's both," he whispered.

"Yep, I didn't see that coming," I said, leaning back into the couch. Klaus was both a werewolf and a vampire? Yep, that was a shocker.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power," he clarified, as he rose from his seat to walk to the other end of the room. "Therefore the witches, servants of nature, sought to it that my brother's werewolf side would become...dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He built his own race. Endangering not just vampires, everyone," he said, regrettably.

"But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him." I glanced up at his words, pondering. Then how could he kill his own brother? "That's changed now, he must die."

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything, but a white oak ask on a silver dagger. You see the conundrum, it does not work."

"So, what are you saying Elijah?" I questioned, rising from my seat to face him. "Klaus can't be killed."

"There is one way to kill any supernatural species, at the hands of the servants of nature themselves," he said, glancing down at me.

"A witch," Elena replied, bluntly. Elijah and I turned our heads to her. "If they can channel that much power?" I watched Elena sighed, and her muttered something intangible for me to hear clearly. But Elijah picked it up clearly.

"The curse must be broken, during the full moon, when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you...that I knew a witch who could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you that there is one more thing you should know. That night, I went to Klaus' chambers to tell him that a witch sought to find a way to spare Katerina's life. However, Klaus did not care whether she lived or died, and he presumed that I cared for her. He told me that love was a vampire's greatest weakness." He turned his head towards me. "And we are not weak, he said. We do not feel and we do not care."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" I questioned him.

"Yes, Erin," he said, with his head down. "I did." He paused for a moment, gathering Elena's jacket. "Unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands, first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared for her didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake I'm told." I watched as Elena took her jacket from him. "It's one I won't make again," he said, gazing back into my eyes. Making butterflies, appear in my stomach. I smirked, shaking my head, watching him walk out the door.

"He's quite a mystery isn't he?" I whispered, as we followed after him. We got back into the car, and Elijah decided to sit in the back with me, lacing his fingers with mine own. He kissed my knuckles, and I felt all the blood rush into my cheeks. He was able to make me blush like never before. I couldn't help but notice seeing Elena, watching us from her rear view mirror. I knew what she was thinking, but I ignored it, and felt happy inside. For once, I felt complete.


	15. Chapter 15: Which one is this?

_**I liked to thank everyone for the support and the follows, but I wished there were more reviews. I mean I have now 15 chapters and still 4 reviews. So, this is the last chapter...for now.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Which one is this?**_

I asked Elena if she could drop me at my house, and she said it wasn't a problem. The drive to my house was peaceful, Elijah's hand entwined with mine. As I got out, twisting my hands out of his; I walked up the first steps, but I felt his presence follow behind me.

"Elijah...you should have stayed in the car," I said. He had his worry look on his face as he looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, patiently.

"Nothing," I persisted. "Go, please!" I begged. "I'm tired and hungry...go, before Elena thinks something." He went to run a hand through my wild hair, that I forgot to comb. He ran through it a couple of times, causing me to lean into his touch. My eyes gazed up at his, before he took off and went back to the car. Before I came back to my senses, the car was gone, and I looked like a starstruck idiot staring at nothing. I sighed tiredly, and unlocked my door. I set everything down on the dining table and went to take a hot shower. I was so tired and hungry, and flushed, that I could not think straight. After my shower, I went downstairs to warm me up a cup of noodles. I was too lazy to cook a real dinner, so I settled with the classics. Not that I mind. As I blew on the hot soup, I could not help but ponder on everything that had happened today. I finally confront Elijah, but I did not know what to feel. I knew that I loved him, but there was still something missing. As if something else, was suppose to break through inside of me. I could not be sure of all the facts that laid inside of me, but I craved for something more. But, I did not know what it was. Signing in retreat, I finished my cup of noddles and went back up the stairs to bed. I took one of journals, the second one, and turned it to the last page.

_August 27, 2007_

_Dear Kitty, _

_ It seems that the memories we hold dear are the most precious to cherish. Especially when you lose the ones you loved so dearly. But life moves on, in its never changing cycle of life and death. We are all entwined with the gifts of nature, but cursed by those who have abominated this pure Earth. Where the impossible exists and things are not as they appear. There was no place I would rather be than in his arms. His loving and caring arms, that bring comfort and assurance. When he whispers to me that everything would be alright. No manner of evil, could ever take the place of my Elijah. Even as a child, I could not resent him. I hadn't the heart to do so._

_ Your friend,_

_ Anya_

I set the book down and looked up, remembering that night. Knowing now, that it was my last night with him.

_I was wrapped in his arms as my back rested beside his chest, while my hair was spread across his chest. With his free hand, I felt his fingers run through my soft, fiery locks, brushing the fine hair all the way down to my back. He placed a kiss on the side of my forehead and I smiled with content. I knew that he noticed that I was deep in thought as I sighed. _

"_What are you thinking about, my love?" Elijah asked me._

"_I am hoping…that this moment would never end. Where we could both just lay here without a care in the world, and be happy as we are now." _

"_Are you happy?" He asked._

"_Yes," I responded and slowly turned my head to the side, trying to remember the last time I was ever this happy. _

"_What is it?" He asked, with a tone of concern in his words._

"_When you would left me, I wondered sometimes how…how I could go on. I couldn't even breathe. Sometimes I told myself that you were just a figment of my imagination." She paused. "But you weren't. You were real to me as I am to you." I caressed his face, delicately skimming each feature with the tip of my index finger. "You should know that I prayed that someday you might return." He took her hand and kissed it._

"_You won't have to worry…I am not going anywhere soon for the time being. But, I promise you that when this is all over, you won't have to hope against hope for me. I'll be here in your arms just like this." He captured my lips, sending passionate vibes through my body. Although the kiss caught me off guard, I was able to chain my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. I moaned erratically, as his meandered across her temple. As the fervent embrace died down, only the gasps of breath were heard. He trailed kisses down my face, all the way down to the center of my chest. While he was so concentrated on caressing my body with kisses, my hands left their spot on his neck, and glided through his smooth, chestnut hair. _

_ "I have to admit that I never felt this happy in my life. Of all the things I have seen that your eyes could not have witnessed is meaningless when I have you in my arms," he said. _

"_I never knew I meant so much to you. Despite that I am human…"_

"_You are more than just a mere human to me. If that was the case it would have been a benefit to me than to you." I smirked at his snarky comment. "You are the missing piece in this soulless creation. I never imagined that someone like you could touch me, love me, and care for me like you have done."_

"_You're not soulless," I confessed._

"_The morals that I have, does not replace the damage I have done. I am no different than any vampire…or my brother.'_

"_You are different Elijah! You…you do not see what I see."_

"_What do you see, my dear?" He asked curiously._

"_You may have killed dozens of people or more than I can put into words. But your love for me is stronger than any crime that could touch my heart. You are dangerous I admit, but I never felt any safer than right here in your arms. I can't breathe whenever you are gone, but when I feel your presence near, you take my breath away. I never want to apart from you…ever."_

"_Anya…" He trailed, but I answered for him. "I know…I know, but I will wait for you...forever."_

_ "When it's all over my love, you will never have to wait a single minute, an hour, or day before I have you in my arms again." _

That night was the best night of my life. I would not have traded it for anything.

"I remember that night clearly," he said, siting on my bed, behind me. I felt him lean over my shoulder and then placed his hand on the back of his head. "It was so hard to leave you the next day."

"Yet, you compelled me to find a life of my own?" I inquired.

"I know...I'm sorry." He looked at me, pushing my hair back. "You're upset?"

"I can't be the girl you want me to be, Elijah," I admitted sadly.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you in my arms," he said whispering in my ear, under his cultivated accent. His arms found themselves wrapped around my waist, and pulling me closer to his body. "You won't have to change for me, Erin."

"Its not that I don't change Elijah...but I can't be Anya. I can't be your Anya!" I said, removing myself from his embrace. I went to stand on the other side of the bed, with my hands on my hips.

"You are Anya...you only changed your name, it didn't affect the person inside of you."

"Are you not hearing what I just said? I am changed. The person inside of me is Erin and only...Erin. Anya doesn't exist anymore and I can't bring her back to you."

"If Anya didn't exist anymore, why was she able to remember me and all her memories I took from her?"

"Because she was...she got lucky I guess," I said, surprising at a loss for words. I watched him move back to his original position, with confidant aura when he was about to speak.

"No...Anya is there. You just won't let her in, but I assure you that she is there. She is part of you and no...spell can ever separate you from here."

"I don't care what you say, that person doesn't exist anymore."

"What made you change your name in the first place?" I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to answer his question. "You know...tell me, I won't bite." I leaned against the bed post.

"Ha..." I mocked. "The Anya you knew, was a girl who was weak and vulnerable. She had no defenses, unable to protect herself. And she had hope that one day you would return. Sometimes it broke her heart when the days she wished for you to come, you didn't," I sneered. He stood from the bed and walked to leaned beside me.

"Erin, Anya was not weak. She was the strongest, loving being I had ever met in my years. It was my fault that I involve myself in her life, but underneath it all Anya...you would have told me that it didn't matter."

"Me? I would have..." I would have had my point, if he hadn't interrupted me.

"What...what would you have possibly done? Every time I touch you, within an instant that I am near, Anya calls to it. Because you know me, and she knows me. You cannot change a name and expect to become a different person."

"You're wrong, Elijah," I argued, crossing my arms against me chest.

"Am I?" He took my lips again, instantly and I forgot where to turn to next. My body responded to his kiss, gripping his hair, and pulling himself tighter to me. Somehow, the kiss was much more than I expected it to be. Other then the constant reminders of the memories of his kisses on me...I mean Anya, well they were never the same. Each kiss had a uniqueness to it, whether the way he captures my lips, or the emotion he pours into it. His tongue grazing across my upper lip, wanting access to my mouth. I kept him waiting, holding his dominance in my reach, before I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore all he missed for three and a half years. The kiss that was suppose to occur earlier happened here...it was happening now. My emotions were all going out of control, and the nerves inside of body were ready to explode. His lips trailing across my neckline and to the center of my chest, before reclaiming my swollen lips again. I was lost in his world, not wanting to leave anytime soon. Then I felt a chuckle erupt from his throat and I soon realized what I was doing. I came back to Earth and untangled myself from his embrace, again. He tricked me! And he was trying to use me as leverage to prove that he was right.

"You..."I gasped, before he pulled me back in his arms, roughly. My eyes traveled to his, and was lost again in his gaze.

"Don't fight Erin, let her come back to you," he whispered, as his lips descended back on mine. I did not know what he wanted, but I guess he wanted me to give him my love once again. To trust him again, to believe in him again, to be free...with him again. I tried looking at the other choices that I had, but none of them seem to look clearly in my mind. After all, I was so enthralled my the kiss, I could not think clearly. My body wanted to give in so much. Anya missed him! I missed him...and I wanted him to take me to a place like he never did before. To make love to me, until dawn broke. I had no other excuses to keep myself away from him any longer. I did not know what I wanted in this world...until Anya met him. No...until I met him. I loved him...every single part of me, burned for him.

I whispered, breathing heavily in his ear, as his lips took claim over my neck, "I want you Elijah. I need you." I knew he did not think twice. He gently laid me down on the bed, and I scooted across the blanket. My legs were slightly apart, as he fit right in between. He captured my lips once again and I felt the sheets on my back, while he hovered over me and his hands on each side of my head.

Making love with Elijah was like entering another world of ecstasy. His gentle touches; the way he skimmed over my creamy skin, the way he brushed the top of my thighs with only his fingertips, feeling my body with all these emotions that were waiting to explode. Lost in fervor, I turned to him, pressing my swollen and aching breasts to his hard chest, in hope of finding release. I was oblivious, escaping into another world- that I hardly noticed his hand had slipped between my parted thighs until he touched me intimately. Gasping in pleasure, his tongue forced his way into my sweet lips, ravaging my mouth as we battle for dominance.

Clothes were no longer an issue for us. My fingernails skimmed the surface of his hard torso, feeling the abs he possessed underneath his regular attire. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down, slowly inviting his throbbing member inside the forbidden flesh. I felt his hot rigid flesh enter inside of me, and a sharp cry came from my lips. My nails sank into his shoulder muscles as we stared into each other's eyes. I steady myself as I felt him moved within me and a soft moan came from me as he thrust himself inside of me. I opened myself deeper for him and the rhythm of movement between our bodies strengthened. He captured my lips, thrusting more deeply than before as he parted them and skimmed the inside with his tongue.

The cocoon of covers instantly covered around our bodies. His thrusts went deeper and deeper until I felt my body stir, and the flesh contracted, releasing a wave of indescribable vibes, tingling my body senselessly. I came, bucking wildly against him. When I arched, volcanic tremors coursed through me, and my legs gripped his hips. Soon his abyss came, shortly after mine. I heard his cry as he whispered it in the valley of my breasts.


	16. Chapter 16: Hope

_**Chapter 16: Hope**_

__"Was that really you last night?" He asked, wrapping his arms tighter around my body.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Well...it felt, it felt different," he said, honestly.

"Whenever we make love, it always feels different."

"I guess sometimes, I never had the chance to notice."

"I never thought you did. You were always gallivanting off to other places, never really settling down...with me."

"I see her coming out in you..." he trailed.

"Well, you happen to give me a feeling I never could resist..." I replied. The gaze we shared was something mystical. The way he looked at me, made my skin crawl. I was on the edge, seeing him with his eyes almost at peace. His lips took in mine, slowly, as we clung onto one another. I knew I was ready to accept him, knowing I could not ignore him any longer.

"How can you do it?" I gasped, breaking the kiss. He gave me a confused look, after running his hand through my crazy hair, that shadowed over my face.

"Do what?"

"How can you _**kill**__ your own_ brother?" He paused, before shifting to the other side of the bed. He held his arm behind his head, while his other arm was apathetically, caressing my back. "I despised my siblings, all of them. But I never held so much hatred that drove me to kill them."

"I remember them...Zoey, Ashley, Eric, and..." I watched as his eyes were lost in reminisce of those old days.

"Nathan," we both said in unison. I shook my head, remembering those awful memories of torture and abuse that lied with those four.

"Nathan was a very arrogant boy..." Elijah laughed.

"Nathan was a dick," I said bluntly. "Sometimes I wanted to drive a fork up his ass, so he could get the message."

"Why didn't you?" He asked, watching his brow rise.

"Because I couldn't. I didn't have...the stomach to do it. Sure, I could have killed him, but lived with the guilt?" I paused. "That's why you vampires are so lucky. You can turn off the emotion, like a light switch."

"Your family was not a sentimental...place for someone like you," he murmured under his breath.

"You know, I always...I wanted you to take me away," I said, sitting up against the headboard. "Every time you came, I wanted you to take me with you. I didn't care where you'd go, only if it was away from Detroit. I practically begged you too." A tear fell down my cheek. I felt the bed shift, and he rose to wipe the tears off my cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I regret not taking you. But you do remember what I told you?" I nodded.

"I couldn't leave my father. You said...he needed me," I sniffed, softly wiping the remaining tears.

"You were his world, Erin. I saw it in his eyes the day you were born." My mouth dropped, when I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean _the day I was born_?" My eyebrows furrowed together. I watched his expression; he looked as if he was remembering something.

"Around 1987...I was in a hospital looking for..." I watched his struggle for the right word.

"You don't have to shelter me. What were you looking for?" I questioned impatiently.

"Blood," he said bluntly, while I rolled my eyes.

"See, was that so hard to say? I'm not a kid anymore Elijah, sometimes I wished you wouldn't shelter me in that way."

"Trust me Erin, if I saw you as a kid, I wouldn't be in this bed with you...naked and flushed as you are." I smiled, blushing slightly at his words. "Now...where was I?"

"You were...s-saying you were in a hospital," I answered, scratching my nose.

"I was trying not to cause a scene, in my search. As I was walking through the aisles, I came passed the neonatal section where all the babies born were crying for the mothers. But I saw one particular infant, with the most mesmerizing eyes that I could never forget. She was next to window, and she looked up at me. I saw those eyes once. I never thought I would lay upon them again."

"That was me, wasn't it?" I said, clutching his arm.

"Your father came up next to me, and asked me, _aren't they something_? I asked him,_ one of them yours_? He pointed at you and I told him, _she's a beauty_. Since that day, I knew nothing could keep me away from you Erin. I was bound to you, heart and soul."

"It was your promise to Anya," I stated, looking at him.

"No...it was more than that. Seeing you, gave me another chance at finding love, _true_ love."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I wondered, tilting my head.

"I guess...I never had the moment to shed the light on this particular story. It was always a special memory to me."

"That was selfish of you to keep it yours," I said, shifting back into his arms. "What if I never asked? Would you had told me?" I tantalized, skimming my finger down his chest.

"Of course not." I scoffed. "After all I am a selfish, _possessive_ vampire," he teased, whispering those words in my ear. I smirked and playfully slapped his arm.

"What happens now?" I asked, curiously.

"I must go back to Elena. The curse must be broken today, Klaus will not delay it."

"And you'll kill him?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, my dear. I will kill him."

"You never told me why..." He looked up at the ceiling, purposely avoiding my eyes. "Tell me Elijah, " I urged, as he looked back at me.

"How can I ever resist, looking at those eyes?" He cleared his throat, before wrapping his arm tighter around me. "My reason for killing Klaus...is that he took my family away from me and buried them at sea."

"How awful? Your siblings, right?" I asked.

"Yes...I must avenge their deaths. Its' what they would have wanted."

"I knew there was a reason...but I never expect it to be so morbid."

"There's always a reason...and a explanation to why things happen, Erin. Now you understand why I must kill him."

"You have more guts than I do," I added.

"I beg to differ..." I scoffed at his remark. "You are the strong...and no one can take that courage from you. The way you hypnotize people with your eyes and your words...no man can ever resist."

"Maybe...it's time I accept Anya again. You'll still call me Erin, right?"

"I'll call you whatever you name you want me to call you. My love has not changed."

"I never doubted it."

"Of course you haven't," he said, quickly.

"Okay...maybe once," I taunted.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll still be here when you wake up." My eyes instantly closed. I knew this was one night I could sleep peacefully. With Elijah beside me, he made me feel warm. He made me feel safe...and I was contented. I had no reason to fear. I was in love and our love was rekindled...


End file.
